Overdrive
by Firedrag18
Summary: “He smells like strawberries and depression” Inspired by Euphoria- warnings: mental health, cursing, maybe some sexual themes (probs), just struggling characters in a modern world (not gonna lie im kind of excited to see how far I can get with this story, hopefully I can get far)
1. Prologue

**A star in your eyes**

**_"Every time I feel good,_**

**_I think it'll last forever. But it doesn't."_**

There are days I wonder if my mind is an engine, or an exhaust. It feels like my brain is understeering, a roller coaster that hardly rests.

There's too much in the motor but it keeps consuming chemicals and pumping fumes into it's system. Racing on the fuel, tearing itself to pieces from not being connected to the work for which it was built. Like a rocket trapped on the launchpad, breaking away at the bolts and steel trying to steer out of control.

And I stand by helpless, as my mind starts to sputter and begins to erupt. So I feed it poison, letting the venom satisfy the flames like it's gasoline. Watching impatiently for the sparks to burst into a bonfire, but the world moves too slow for me.

So I stopped waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel and lit that shit up myself.

The nightclub was a heartbeat on loud speaker, with rainbow lights and the sort of throbs that revved up the soul. But I didn't have that heady primal need for touch, there was something else I craved. The sheer need to feel elation, those couple seconds of nothingness. So I push further, ripping away from the bodies around me and the skin that clings to mine. But there's a stranger I let pull me closer, holding onto my shoulders to give me a french kiss in the dark. There was that hit I needed between their lips, they slipped it into mine. My teeth clutching around the tube, head twirling back and I could do nothing but inhale that sweet disease.

Bitter, temporary bliss.

I watched the smoke swirl from my tongue and choke my lungs. It pulls me in, washing my face in a cloud of luscious vapour and the air starts getting so thin it makes me float. A bright flash of white came rolling from behind my eyes, my retinas pricked and my pupils were wide. How long has it been since I've felt so awake?

My mind was walking blind.

The vodka starts to scorch my throat but it makes it so much easier to swallow. Another bottle, another pill. It goes on repeat until time collapses and everything starts bleeding together. Melting like paint. I just watch as the world begins to tilt, and I fall along with it.

My feet tumble down the steps and my hip catches the wall, but no one notices how the room spins. The loss of gravity on my shoulders makes me claw into the wallpaper, and I slip down the surface onto the ceiling. Squirming to try and stand, but the earth keeps turning and my head won't stop pounding.

Soon, I find myself stuck to the canopy, eyeing those who dance above. My hands went to reach up but the room is still rotating, my body slumping forwards. Fingers twitching as I skid down the stairs and ended up tangled in a heap on the floor. Shuffling to my feet to lean on the bar counter, pressing my cheek on the cool tiles to stop the pain behind my eyes. I somehow push off, waddling over to a nearby couch to curl in the pillows.

The more hits you take the less air there is, you begin to feel the pleasure of the weightless state between here and there. But yet when you look down, your feet are still coiled under you.

And suddenly my mind stops racing along with everything else.

Nothing moves, we're all on pause and my brain is quiet, the world has never been so slow before. And then you feel it, you're lungs quivering from the lack of oxygen filling it. And you can no longer hear your heart ringing in your ears.

Everything grows dark, my breath starts to slow down and every time I breathe, I breathe out all the oxygen I have.

I can't even think, everything just stops. Those few seconds of feeling nothing, not even your own heart beating, makes me feel more alive than ever.

However, dreamers are selfish and I wish that this could last forever.

The next thing I know I gasp from giving air again, from giving life again and I start breathing in nowhere slowly. Suddenly, I grow the urge to have doctors pump me full of morphine and stab me with an IV. And I can't move, can't do anything. I'm clinging hard onto the smoke building in my head and I can't let it go.

But all good things must come to an end, that's what's fucked. No matter how many times I find myself in this sweet, silent pit, I always get dragged back out.

So when the world starts speeding up again I can do nothing but panic. The air grows thicker than water, I'm drowning under an ocean of oxygen. I want to stop inhaling, stop breathing again and my lungs are swollen, splitting at the seams. I'm crashing hard, there's nothing left in the tank and I'm running on empty. The heat hits me so fast that I catch fire, my skin is flushed and I beg for the cold.

Beg to stop breathing again, beg for my heart to shut down. Everything moves faster and faster, get me off this carousel ride before I hurl.

Bile is sticking in my gullet and my lungs shake harder from the air it's trying to gulp down.

So I leave.

I blink only to find myself slamming the back doors open, and I'm brought to my knees as all my wishes, all my thoughts just sink. I wobble to my feet and walk down the coldness of the streets beyond. I round the corner out the alley where my hood is flipped from the wind, and the rain has me soaked. The grimy walls no longer cover me from the storm, but all I do is laugh sadly, I laugh at the euphoria that was whisked away when I came down from my high.

So now I stroll under the street lights in shame, ankle deep in the puddles I tread through. I'm numb from the icy chill, but I feel my fingers shake in my jean pockets. My mind slowly starts to build up again, for when it's time to return to my little, silent space. My own box, away from all the noise and the need to breathe.

I tilt my head back, letting the water turn my cherry, pink hair into a dirty salmon. I shiver, feeling the drops freckle over my temple and slip down the back of my neck. It's cold but soothing and cleanses the rush from my body. I start spinning until I get dizzy, jumping into puddles that splash under my shoes. Sinking into my socks, but the sogginess doesn't bother me.

Skipping my way down the road I found myself under a lamppost, I watched the lights flicker but got distracted by a car speeding past. All the water piled up by the side of the road turned into waves, and washed over my quivering form.

The sudden rush of water drowning me from the chest down caused a heavy, soggy weight, my clothes dragging me down. It was a shock that rocked me, my feet running on frost bite as I sprinted across the road. Not even looking for any danger as I headed down the nearest alley.

My feet were loud and at the mercy of the puddles on the murky floor, leaping in every small body of water. Makes me wish I was wearing some cute boots to splash in them.

The sound is obnoxious from me dashing down the backstreets, it's bouncing off the walls along with the pitter patter of the rain. Making me scratch at the lobes of my ears, brushing over the small, yellow plugs that sit in them. Whistling quietly I don't resist the nagging urge to touch the grimy walls, brushing my fingers over muddy graffiti. And I can't help but snort at a large, rainbow coloured dick, clad in glitter with two full-size balls.

And with that I'm now confident with where I am, swivelling to take a left and spot my back garden fence.

I squinted in the dark, glaring through the wind that's whipping past my face to locate my secret slot. My hands danced blindly in front of me and grabbed onto a dirty trashcan, feeling the raw metal bite my skin as I pushed it aside. Damp, salmon strands fell over my eyes, bending my knees to shove the dodgy flap of the fence forward. Jeans sinking into the muck on the ground as I crawled my way through, I slipped out the other side and stumbled to my feet with a groan.

I sauntered over the wet grass, crab walking to avoid being spotted in the kitchen window. The house looked dark, no lights on in sight, I stretched to reach the low, stone roof tiles. Heaving myself up with a gurgle, I refused to laugh at my own feet dangling and running mid air. I lugged my quaking limbs to the nearest window, flopping around like a fish out of water on the slates.

I reached the ledge to find the small gap I made in the glass before I left earlier that weekend. Purposely of course. After fiddling with the latch to make the opening wider I was able to clamber through. Slithering into my bedroom and letting my feet hit the wooden floor with a quiet thud, wincing at the sound.

Turning back to softly pull the window down, blocking out the downpour and gust from outside. I once again left a small crack and didn't even bother locking the handle in place, ready for when I next decided to sneak out.

I stood there for a moment amidst the silence of the house, gently taking out my ear plugs so the roaring quiet could assault my eardrums directly.

The suffocating feeling made my skin crawl.

I placed the squishy, mustard buds on my desk beside my headboard, knowing I'll probably lose them, again. Sighing, I began sluggishly shifting out of my clothes, placing my shoes by my bed and throwing my hoodie across the room. But flinched at the damp, 'squash' noise it made, remembering I had to be quiet. I just stared as it deflated on the floor.

I was left in my jeans that we're soaked from the rain, yet I threw my blankets over my shoulders and cuddled into the pillows that surrounded me. I forced out a shiver at the 'moist' feeling of my pants on my thighs and the socks around my toes. I rubbed my heals on the ends of the fabric, wiggling my feet violently to tear them off. I inwardly cackled when I flicked them, revelling in the warmth my free feet were hugged in, and the sound of the socks flopping somewhere far away from me.

It was toasty, but the cold from my bottoms and wet skin started to sink into the mattress. I felt too heavy to care though, the energy was just leaking out of me and I was lulled by the background noise of the cold wind outside.

Onyx eyes glittered like gold in the dark, peaking out from under the covers to watch the rain drip and splatter over the window.

Some spat through the gap he left, making his nose wrinkle at the thought of the storm _spitting _at him. How rude.

He turns his back to it, facing the chill of the wall that he leans his temple on.

My eyes in heavy need of sleep, but my mind began buzzing with every thought in the universe. I whined out a plea to whoever was watching, please let me fucking sleep. Soon after time went by, my loud thinking came to a standstill. Mind going blank as I became even more aware of the silence surrounding me, recognising that while the world was asleep I was up all alone.

And in that moment you realise how lonely you really are.


	2. Ch-1

**"Sometimes when I close my eyes**

**I pretend I'm alright.**

**But it's never enough"**

**"_Will I fall off the world someday?"_**

Waking up can be really harsh, especially when you've been awake and staring at the fucking ceiling for hours. At some point through the night, after my mind went blank, my lids that were dropping and leaden with the need for sleep fell shut. And the next second after that, I'm rolling over in my sheets as the sunlight hissed at my face. My disheveled bright, pink curls were scattered across my pillow, and every breath I exhaled smelled faintly of ammonia. Everything is blurry, and for a second you don't know who or where you are. Leaving you with this lonely feeling of detachment.

My lips are chapped and the burning need to gulp is heavy in my throat. Fingers begin to twitch in a state of urgency, my muscles start to ache from their curled position but there's nothing I can do, there's no fuel left in me to even flinch. I feel as though the energy has been drained out of me, like I'm leaking electricity.

I wonder if I went to bed and woke up with Zeus's powers, or maybe I'm the flash and I've generated enough friction and kinetic energy to create elect-

I mentally cut myself off, it's too early for my brain to start overthinking.

Even though my body begs and begs for me to just shut up and lay still, my mind obviously says otherwise.

Smacking my lips, I groan softly into the duvet covers pulled to my chin. Blinking away the crust in my eyes and rubbing at my sockets, further darkening the blue that hangs under them. Glancing around my room, I notice a messy assortment of notebooks and other stationary items.

The walls were a calm grey, to my left was a small, wooden bedside table with crumpled paper and freshly-sharpened, coloured pencils thrown across the surface. At the end of my bed was a carved, dragon slayer style electric guitar leaning against the wall, waiting to be tuned and strummed softly. It's dark, solid case was filled with badges and pins, it was sitting beside my dressing table with a stool and pull out desk.

To my right, was a wall that was covered with fairy lights and a black poster with a white dragon outline. Peering up at the ceiling, I found it filled with pictures, from landscapes to small snapshots of people. The lights were off however, making the room appear dull and messy in comparison to it's aesthetic feel.

Slowly but surely I pushed myself out of bed, sitting up with the blankets over my shoulders and let my feet hit the cool, wooden floor.

Everything is blurry as I gape forward at the window, glimpsing at the gap between the pane and the latch. The ledge is wet from the rain that poured through the night, a small breeze washes over me and I shiver. Reaching up, I throw the blankets over my head and sit, cuddling further and further into the warmth.

Yawning I continue to gawk, everything seems to move at a dragged pace, all submerged into a hazy fuzz. I could feel the tiredness in me like a worm, wriggling in my stomach and making my head nod forward. My jaw went slack as my eyes glaze over blankly, trembling at the second yawn that rumbles in the back of my throat. Slapping my hands over my eyes I groan heatedly, plucking my lids open and forcefully driving myself out of bed.

Only to stumble and lean against the beside table, almost knocking off the sharpies and neon spray cans.

My fatigue makes me hang limp like wet laundry. Speaking of, I could feel the dampness peeling off my waist from the jeans that hugged my thighs.

I cursed and tripped as I ripped off my pants and let them sink to the floor, standing bare in my red boxers. Wrapping the sheets further around my shaking frame, I made my way to the door. It swirled in my vision, dizziness rattled my mind as I went to pull at the doorknob and step outside the room.

Finding myself in a familiar hallway, I felt my body tilt right and I shuffled down the corridor towards the wooden stairs. Stepping down I began my decent, the sound of the creaks irritated me, ears twitching at the sensitivity.

"Took you long enough-"

The sudden voice caught me off guard, I wobbled and missed the last step. Staggering as my hand instantly went to grab the banister, the post keeping me upright as I pulled the blankets tighter over my shoulders. I hissed like a cat out of water at the sound of a chuckle, limping my way over to the kitchen. Ignoring the teases and pokes at my clumsiness.

More like accident prone.

I slipped and fell onto the stool at the kitchen counter, leaning forward to dig my elbows into the island and rest my temple on the palms of my hands. I was sitting bleary eyed and unshaven at the table, letting my pupils wonder and inspect the guy brewing his coffee.

Gajeel is a tall, muscular young man with long, wild, black hair that's slicked back and bound with a red bandana. The colour matches his crimson, slitted eyes. His tanned skin was hugged by a dark, gray tank top and forest green cargo pants that sat low on his naval. His feet were covered with black socks and his hands in dark fingerless gloves, they glowed from the many silver rings that decorated his fingers.

He never takes those off, no wonder he's always losing them in the sink or finding some on his dinner plate. And to spare his dignity I won't mention that one time he accidentally bit into one and chipped his tooth, should've checked the Raman bowl first.

My cousin turned to face me with two mugs of coffee, leaning over to place a cup before me and another for himself opposite.

Oh sir, you are too kind.

The silver metal studs that made up his brows narrowed when he winced to lean up and grab something from the cupboard. He faced the sink to fill up a glass of water, he cupped something lightly in his left hand. Turning to place the items on the counter, instant relief washed over me as I grabbed onto the aspirin and downed them back with the cup of cold water.

Gasping, I let the chill soothe my throat and clear out the drought. Slamming the empty glass onto the table, I watched in a daze as Gajeel slid over a bowl, a cereal box, the milk carton and a banana.

I got busy making my breakfast and watched my cousin do the same.

"I still can't believe you pour milk before cereal, you monster."

"Shut up asshole."

I giggled at the sound of his embarrassment, my voice sounded hoarse when I spoke so I grabbed my mug of coffee. The heat made my palms sweat, but it didn't hurt, not even when I let the drink sizzle and scorch my tongue.

"Crazy fuck."

I licked my lips ignoring Gajeel's comment, dazed and bit the edge of the ugly mug in my hands. The big, bold capital letters spelt CUNT, the black standing out beautifully amongst the white exterior. I still remember when Gajeel bought me this for my last birthday. My thirst was quenched and I was satisfied with the sugar that sank into my gums, bending to munch my way quickly through another mouthful of cereal. I could feel Gajeel watching me from across the table, he was used to my beastly nature and the bottomless pit I had for a stomach.

I almost choked on my milk when I thought back to us getting take out from the diner downtown, his cousin looked shaken that evening, muttering- _**it was like shovelling french fries down an elevator shaft.**_

I got distracted by the piercings on Gajeel's cheeks, most of his body is covered with sets of simple round studs. The most visible were on his face, obviously the 6 that make up his eyebrows were the most noticeable. He had two on each side of his nose, two on his chin just below his mouth and his ears are adorned with two sets of five earrings each.

"Did you know you have like, 22 face piercings?"

His cousin eyed him silently from across the table, his eyes screaming for peace and quiet. I mumbled a quick apology and went back to drinking the remainder of my milk. Bringing the bowl to my lips and slurping it down, don't get me wrong my cousin found my table manners unpleasant. _Well that's one way to put it. _

But Gajeel doesn't seem to care, they were in the comfort of their own home, if it made me comfortable to act like a pig then it was fine with him.

"You were out again, huh?"

The question made anxiety grab at my tongue and dry my mouth despite the beverages I ingested. But I don't panic, it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last, we always circle back to the same questions.

But I can feel the lecture in his tone and the care creeping beneath it. I just wish he'd stop asking, just leave me to be swallowed in the buzz of my own head. Because his want to care scares me, irritates me in wondering why he just can't trust me. But can I really blame the guy... I want to vent, let it out, push him away so he can stop bugging.

_"_Yeah, I was with Cana-"

"Bullshit. For the whole weekend?"

I bite my lip from being set a light. I don't want to say words I don't mean, be hurtful. But it's just so easy to be cruel and then the damage is done, I can hate myself for it afterwards. But doing that would only take a toll on me, the weight would grow heavier and make my shoulders ache. Even though the relief of it would be so worth it.

So, even when punching him in the jaw would be so much better I stay quiet. Listening to the clock on the wall and letting my eyes count the seconds that go by.

Gajeel doesn't say anything, there was nothing to say. What's the point, explaining what I do and why I do it is basically impossible, cause not even I know what the fuck I'm doing. So trying to understand now will be a train wreck, it's a pointless argument waiting to happen. Again.

So all my cousin does is sigh, breathe out all the wasted oxygen in his chest and watches as I eat my banana slowly.

"You taken your meds yet?"

I don't even bother with that, it was a stupid question because he already knows what the answer is so why ask. The prodding and pinching makes me warm, I can feel the blisters prickling under my skin from where I hold onto the coffee mug. My eyes watch as it sizzles and I lean over to let the smoke kiss my cheeks, calming the heat in my veins and the irritation biting in my head.

"You just can't help but make things worse for yourself, can ya?"

My stare is blank.

"They taste like ass-"

"They help you dumbass-"

"No, they make me feel like _shit_."

That last part came out as a hiss between my teeth, both of us seething at each other from across the room. There was a short staring contest, which came to a swift end when Gajeel rubbed at his eyes. The way his shoulders slumped made guilt wash off me in waves, but there's a stubborn part of me that doesn't budge. Even when I can see the lack of sleep in his face...

Fuck it, this is a losing battle.

"...I'm sorry for making you worry."

No you're not. He doesn't even have to say it, but I know that's exactly what he's thinking. And the lack of trust and forgiveness makes me shrink in my seat.

I didn't even hear him get up before he places a bottle of pills on the counter top. There's a silence that settles between us.

"Your last meds weren't helping ya, so you have to have these Nat-"

"But-"

"Stop fucking interrupting me all the damn time!"

Gajeel leant over the table and somehow appeared even taller, the look of it made me snarl. I call you BFG already there's no need to make the pun even worse for yourself. A tremor rocks over me, I don't even remember when my knee started bouncing.

I keep my eyes forward and quickly gulp down the rest of my coffee, stopping whatever snarky remark was about to leave my mouth.

"Either way you're gonna have side effects whether you like them or not. At least these pills help ya out, right?"

**Lisdexamfetamine. **A long ass name, but **Methylphenidate **is still just as bad and actually sounds like medication. Sadly, they didn't work for me after 6 weeks of using them. Why? I don't know but the Lis-d-exam-feta-mine whatever's do I guess. Still don't like them though, but I never liked the doctors.

I took a second to try and recall what was said, my brain racking through all the words before I nodded gravely. He deemed that response satisfactory before sitting back down with a dull thud.

"Good, now ya better stop dicking around, youth starts up again next week."

"So?"

"_Of course you forgot. _We got camp, you better remember to pack and bring some gas money cause I'm driving us down there."

Now that grabs my attention. My heart twisted and sunk with nerves at the thought of it, I completely forgot. And it made me groan and slam my skull against the table top, ears pricking at the loud rattle from the empty bowl.

Everything felt itchy and I wanted to rub away at the sting in my eyes, but I can't because my fingers are numb. The embarrassment creeping up as a hot flush.

"Go take a shower you reek, get yourself cleaned up and let's go shopping. We're running outta food."

I kept my head down and listened to the thump of my cousins feet against the floorboards as he fled the kitchen. His own anger bled from his words and into the tense cage of the room. He was holding back on letting go, cursing and growling at me in rage but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

It would only cause a fight and make me tear apart the house, we don't have the money to buy another coffee table and a set of cupboards. Huffing, I got stuck in a rather nagging thought.

"Don't you have work?!"

I heard a yelp and a loud curse. A thump came from down the hall and the door slammed open with Gajeel peaking out.

"GO TAKE A SHOWER!! I have the day off, _and I fucking need it so don't make this shit such a hassle"_

The door fell shut with a heavy bang.

I was too angry to even cry at the unbearable volume, the painfully high pitch slam of the door made my blood bubble. My face wrinkled to one of disgust and I shoved the empty bowl across the counter. Sadly it didn't slide further to smash against the floor, and that only pissed me off more.

"_And if I come out to see that you didn't even touch those meds, I'm shoving your head down the toilet!"_

My growl turned into an outburst, huffing and swinging myself off the stool to grab at the cup. It had been left abandoned after taking that aspirin and now I gotta down more pills?!

After reluctantly _and violently _swallowing the medication with more tap water and a gallon of spit, I left the mess on the table out of spite and marched up the stairs. Leaving the blankets to fall from my shoulders and crumple up behind me. Running up I stomped to the door at the end of the hallway and shoved it open, only to slam it close.

The loud clap was like thunder and made me rub at my ears, holding them tight at the sting that echoed around the house. I wanted to break something, to have a fit and my fingers flexed at the thought of ripping my knuckles against the wall. But I don't, I could be destructive and flush away the burn with pain and relief. But I don't.

I'm trying, trying and trying all the damn time.

"I'm fucking trying!"

I knock my head back against the door. The pain bouncing behind my eyes but I ignore it.

I only stride over to the small white door at the end of my bed. It stood quiet and still by my guitar and all I wanted to do was make it talk, to smash it's hinges. I push away the desperate need to wreck everything, I just walk into my bathroom and shut the door.

Stepping underneath the shower after taking off my underwear and turning the dial. Feeling the rush of the cold turn to a blazing hot. Steam filling the room as I bathe my sun kissed skin lightly, my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion.

The water pours down and drips by my side, the sensation calms me and takes my mind off things. My brain swirls and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall.

Ever so beautiful, but it can never last.


	3. Ch-2

**Pretty face**

**With pretty bad dreams**

**_"Isn't that beautiful? _**

**_To not have to remember anything?"_**

I have always loved the wind, it touches my skin with fondness. Soothes the heat in my chest and throws away the sound of Gajeel blasting the radio to it's highest volume. The hell is he even listening to, Iron Maiden?! Typical.

I resist the urge to reach over and smash his head into the steering wheel. Time flowed like cement and all I could do was check my phone again, only a minute had passed since he last checked. _Feels like an hour ago_.

Sitting there with nothing to stare at but the road and your cousin hip thrusting to heavy metal, was excruciatingly painful and there was no telling when it would end.

After having my shower, I had gotten ready and made my way to the front door. Stealing the car keys and marching over to his cousin's silver pick up truck, the back was open and it looked like it needed a good wash. Gajeel had closed the front door to find me kicking his new set of 'polished' wheels. He threatened to wring my neck if I busted his truck.

And now he's here, drifting into a pleasant daydream about his cousin receiving a head injury from the impact of the airbag. Or maybe he was just having a paranoid fantasy? So hard to tell and he didn't care. It helped to pass the time and he wasn't one for entertaining himself with optimism.

He continued to stare out of the open window, watching the waves kick up against the rocks from just over the guard rail. The roads were quiet, sun shining high in the sky and piercing his eyes. Hissing, he reached up to pull down the flap of the sun visor to hide his pupils from the light.

Looking up he peaked into the mirror, finding his striking, onyx eyes glaring back at him. They were lit up in a molten amber from the sun's rays. The heavy bags under his eyes did nothing to hinder his tanned skin. He looked haggered, but his strong jaw and sharp features made his face all the more defined.

He had tousled pink hair which fluttered over his temple, his undercut was half hidden by a black beanie that he had thrown on before he tumbled out the door. But the buzz on the right side of his skull peaked out from underneath, along with a few wild, cherry pink strands that kissed him just above his eyes. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height, he may not be a giant like Gajeel but he wasn't short either.

His features were pretty exotic, from his abnormal sharp canines, to his spiky, pink hair and deep, obsidian eyes he was definitely an anomaly. He stuck out from the crowd like a sore thumb, at least it made him easy to find when he get's lost at concerts. Or when he's stuck in the middle of a bar fight.

But the attention he brought wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. He had a few scars that ran along his skin, the two most noticeable was one on the right side of his neck, rugged and tight along the veins of his throat. The other was just under his right eye, large and it pinched the dimple of his cheek when he smiled.

That and the two hoop, cartilage piercings in his right ear, the studs in his earlobes and right eyebrow piercing did not help him fit in well.

"Yo Natsu, you listening to me?"

The sudden voice made him shudder, head whipping round to face his cousin's irked gaze, before his eyes flickered back to face the boulevard. Natsu reaches up to scratch at his neck, a usual tick for when he's nervous or embarrassed or whatever else.

His fingers traced the soft, blue noise-generators that sat secure behind his ears. He could understand why they got confused for hearing aids, this new set he bought are actually pretty comfortable.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Gajeel huffed.

"I was asking if you wanted me to turn the music down, is it too loud for ya?"

Natsu blinked at the question. He waved it off, shaking his head and shrugging, turning his nose up to face the open window once again. Squinting from the light, he reached up to shut the flap when the tall buildings casted a shadow over the car.

He peaked up at Gajeel silently, he was wearing dark sunglasses and his red bandana-just about- clung to his forhead as it flapped in the wind. His cousin sometimes asked about certain pitches and the condition of his ears. His sensitive hearing can normally be a pain in the ass, but that's mainly his fault for going out to nightclubs and standing next to the speakers.

He'd usually wear those fiddly, mustard-yellow ear buds, but they do more damage than good. Sometimes he wears his 'special' ear plugs but he can somewhat handle everyday sounds, he'd always have them on standby just in case though. But since he's going to be away from home for fuck knows how long, he might as well get used to wearing them more than usual now.

Let's hope he doesn't forget them, if he does he's screwed. God only knows where he's going and the amount of people that's gonna be there.

"You ready for camp next week?"

_What's with all the questions today? Great I just added to the list. _Natsu gave his cousin a straight face, eyes blank and it only made Gajeel peak over and narrow his eyes silently.

"_I can't wait."_

Glaring heatedly, seething and his eyes flickered, turning his head swiftly to watch the many colours that passed him.

"Listen Nat, I think it'll be good for the both of us to get out more. Meet some new people and make some friends before school starts up, it'll help."

"Since when were you responsible?"

The younger of the two continued to try and read all the signs and shop names that flew past. Perking his lips at the smell of food wafting from small restaurants and fast food diners.

Normally the scent would fill him with excitement and hunger, but right now it only made him gag. He could handle his motion sickness way better now then he could as a kid, but his stomach would still roll and his throat would sting at the taste of bile in his throat.

He just wished he had his licence, he's used his cousin's car once or twice and behind the wheel he was a natural. Well at least that's what he thought, Gajeel caught him driving his truck once and since then he's been banished from even touching the drivers seat-let alone the wheel. His cousin's face had never looked so ghostly before. _Oh shit I forgot he was talking. _

Natsu turned to face the driver sheepishly, finding him looking back expectantly. He blinked in confusion and slight shame.

"Sorry, Uh can you repeat that?"

His shoulders shrunk from the force of Gajeel's growl.

"You don't even go to the youth centre anymore. You barely even go to college, most of the days you skip. Listen, you have too much time on your hands and all you do is waste it. I'm sick of you hogging my house and making it a mess or worse, disappearing every damn night. You don't even have friends!"

"Uh rude, I know a lot of people actually."

His cousin smirked

"Oh yeah, like who?!"

Natsu went to open his mouth-

"Cana and her dead beat dad don't count!"

He shut it instantly. Biting his lip in humiliation and frustration, he could literally feel smoke rising out of his ears. Natsu pouted and crossed his arms to look out of the window, kicking his legs up onto the dashboard.

Only for Gajeel to reach up and slap them down.

"Don't put your dirty shoes on my damn dashboard, or I'll rip your knees from your legs."

Gulping he settled down. Pausing to untie his black, combat boots and throw his sock covered feet back up onto the panel, smug he turned to find Gajeel fuming. But he kept his eyes on the road, even as his younger cousin snuggled up into the seat and folded his arms behind his head.

"Face it. You don't have anyone but yourself. Apart from me and that drunk whore, you're only companions are your bad habits."

Natsu didn't say anything, he only kept his eyes closed and let the wind soothe his nerves.

——————————————————————

The rest of the journey was quiet. Both of them refused to open their mouths, only letting the noise of the radio and the rattle of the engine fill the silence between them.

Even when the pitch of the old motor annoyed the shit out of him.

The silver car had picked up speed and flew down the streets, passing by people who went about their everyday. The vehicle soon came to a stop outside a small supermarket, it was red and green with dusty windows that bounced off the light of the sun.

Natsu unconsciously stuck out his tongue in disgust, his face turned sour.

After spinning around the car park and Gajeel arguing with an old lady that 'allegedly' stole his space, they parked.

Natsu stuck his shoes back on and tucked his laces into the boots before stepping out, Gajeel was further ahead after ripping his keys from the car and slamming the door. The younger boy strutted behind the giant, ignoring his angry mutters and curses of this being his worse day off. The doors automatically opened and a puff of hot air smacked their shoulders, Natsu shivered and followed his cousin inside.

Now these two idiots shopping together, always ends up turning into a fucking mess.

The older boy had wondered off after pulling out a ruffled list out of his jean pockets, he expected his younger cousin to stay close and follow him around the store. But Natsu, believes that rules were meant to be broken. And he also gets easily distracted and overwhelmed by the different coloured, skittle packets.

So after taking his eyes off the brat for one second, Gajeel turned around to ask what Oreos he wanted-

only to find him gone. He should know that dumbass better by now.

Natsu grinned impishly, tugging at the shopping cart he had found abandoned in one of the food aisles. He didn't have money or a token, so he had to improvise.

The trolley had a few products and hairspray laying inside but he didn't mind that, Natsu pushed it along acting as natural as possible passing a few people.

There was one kid with pig tails, a Disney princess Elsa onesie and freckles around her nose- oh never mind that's just snot. She was pointing at his bubblegum strands peaking out from his beanie and her mum told her not to be rude, pulling her away softly and muttering a few apologies.

Natsu practically sprinted away when the girl started crying about wanting pink hair and her mum saying no.

Finding an empty aisle his face lit up like the fourth of July, which was never a good sign. He pushed at the cart as he counted to three, pulling it back and feeling his fingers grip at the bar tightly in anticipation.

"THREE!"

Natsu ran forward, letting his feet fly as he pulled himself up on the bar of the trolley. Leaning to the side, he pulled the cart towards him as his feet left the ground and he hung off the edge.

Laughing madly as the shopping tram spun out of control and he could only see blurs. He leaned back and let his arm drag behind him as he twirled around in the aisle. He could picture himself now, in a music video with that old, aesthetic filter and bright, party lights.

Natsu choked when the cart slammed into the side of the shelf and some of the products hit the floor, he tumbled and fell forwards making him wheeze from his stomach stretching over the side of the cart.

The sound of the metallic rattle ended as soon as it came, thank fuck cause that sound always made him dizzy.

He giggled and breathed heavily as he peaked up through the hair on his temple, only for his eyes to widen as he spotted Gajeel sprinting towards him from the other end of the aisle at full speed. Holy shit it's sonic! Actually he's more of a shadow- now is NOT the time!

As Natsu went to leap away from the trolley, something hit the floor behind him and it sputtered. He turned only to find a can of peaches fall from up top and smack the ground with a clang, the tin was dented and juice started to pour out of it's lid.

Natsu gritted his teeth and slipped to his knees when the syrup stuck to his shoes, trying to crawl away instead of run.

Only to have Gajeel grab him by the back of his collar and yank him back.

As he went to throttle his cousin he caught sight of a large man, clad in dark blue coming down the opposite end of the aisle.

"Shit!"

He threw the younger boy in the cart and started to push it out of the shelves, sprinting with it to escape. Natsu howled as the speed pushed him back and made him tumble further into the trolley.

For the rest of the shopping trip, they both dodged the security man. With Natsu making police siren sounds every time they made a run for it-

"That's the sound of the police WHOOP WHOO-"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"...bad boys bad boys wa-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Dipping between shelves and hiding behind stacks of coke bottles. Gajeel said _fuck the list_ and started piling bags of food ontop of his cousin who was held captive inside the shopping cart. _Plus it's easier trying to sneak around if he can't SPEAK_

After 15 minutes they made their way to the till, ignoring the cashiers look of amusement at finding Natsu surrounded by food and other products. Only his head peaking out from the mass as his arms hugged the bags around him.

If this was how he was gonna die, then so be it.

Gajeel stacked everything onto the conveyor belt at the check out which let Natsu breathe and pull himself out the cart. They were able to push all the food into bags before they spotted security. Cussing out a storm Gajeel grabbed as much bags as he could carry and made a run for it, leaving Natsu to gather what was left and tumble out the doors.

"Every man for himself bitch!"

He knew Natsu caught up when he could hear the mission impossible theme tune as they were running for their lives! But that only made him way more desperate to escape.

"I ain't going back to JAIL!"

"Gajeel WHAT?!"

"That's a story for another day move your short, stumpy legs!"

"HEY! Correction they ain't stumpy they're Thicc!"

On the way to the car some of the shitty plastic bags split and they only realised when they were pulling out the parking lot, Natsu gaping at the trail of food he left behind.

He cried in alarm and started to claw at the shut windows, Gajeel peaked outside and was ready to get what they left only to see big, bad, blue searching the car park.

He robotically turned his head to face the road and drove away, listening to Natsu cry and bang his head against the dashboard.

After grabbing his younger cousin from attempting to jump out the window, Gajeel stopped the car by a small park and got out.

Natsu followed and they grabbed some ice cream from a small stand nearby, the pink haired boy pissed his cousin off more by leaping in a puddle and splashing the lower part of his jeans.

After receiving a smack to the head, Natsu sat defeated in the open back of Gajeel's truck.

He was on time out and was banished from the front seat, he tried to sit in the back but after leaving an ice cream stain on the leather. He was forced to sit outside, threatened to have his ass glued to the car if he didn't sit still.

Sitting silently and eating his strawberry ice cream, as his cousin sat in the drivers seat and blasted music.

Natsu let his eyes wonder, it's been a while since he's had a moment of peace like this.

It was one of those baby-blue skies, not the psychedelic candy-blue nor the washed out grey kind. The leaves in the park have their first autumnal blush and the tarmac path is wet from last nights rain. Natsu stretched his arms into the summer afternoon, there was that sweet fragrance of freshly cut grass and the birds chattered in the trees.

Watching the world move around him so calmly was nice for a change. He wasn't much of a social butterfly, but he did love adventures and he was up for exploring the streets. But he knew Gajeel wanted to get home and start enjoying his day off instead.

Natsu didn't realise when he finished his ice cream, it had dripped all down his hands from the sun _incinerating it's existence._ Note to self next time don't order three scoops. Sighing and jumping off the side of the truck to go throw away the cup and plastic spoon in a nearby bin.

He reached into his pocket to wipe away the stickiness from his fingers, before throwing the tissue away to join it's other trash friends.

After doing so, he clasped his hands behind his back, turning to skip back to the car but he stopped.

Natsu's eyes spotted a library that sat cosy and snug between a few shops. It was a newly painted dark green, a small stand was outside filled with books and novels of many kinds, there were a few signs on each. Looking up he could see into the large window, there was a desk and shelves of books stacked up against the walls. From the inside, the window was framed by long, bright gold curtains. It appeared warm and sweet, his eyes looked up to read the large amber letters that were painted onto the wood.

"Solid Script.."

The name was mystical, interesting and it made Natsu's head buzz. _When's the last time I went to a library? _The question didn't have an answer, the little shop looked new and stood out from the rest of the stores on the block. It drew Natsu's attention and once his curiosity was peaked, he was absolutely unstoppable.

Making up his mind he turned back to his cousin in the car. Only to find him stuffing his face with ice cream and instead of calling out, Natsu kicked the wheels of the truck. Gajeel coughed and sputtered, turning to glare at the boy only to find him pointing at the little library across the street. He shrugged and looked at the pink haired brat in confusion, however Natsu completely ignored his existence and started strolling across the road. Not even checking for cars might I add.

Groaning, Gajeel threw his cup of melted ice cream out the window-like the disgusting litter bug he was- and crushed the plastic spoon in his hands. Slamming open the door and shutting it, he jogged across the road to catch up to his younger cousin.

———————————————————————

Natsu eyes the maps and papers that were layed out in front of the shop, skimming a few words on the outer covers of the novels and reaching up to push the oak-coloured door. It opened and a small bell rang out alerting the owner of his prescience, he let it close on Gajeel who came stomping through the doorway. We won't talk about the bright, red mark from the door smacking his forehead.

He growled and knocked it open fully with his shoulder, pushing Natsu further into the shop. _Karma._

They stood at the counter, their eyes scanning the store. Natsu found aisles and shelves stacked with books of many kinds. And holy shit he has never seen so much dead trees in all his life. The library smelled of coffee and pine, it was nice. _Well for a place that holds a literal burial site of mother nature's dead children._

The room was bright and looking from each side of the shop, it was quite big. You never would've guessed from the outside, but there were stairs to go up a level and a small ladder was layed up against one of the shelves. Peering towards the back of the library, Natsu could spot a few desks and bean bags layed out across the floor. It was a quiet area for study and a few people were scattered around the place, it felt homely and it made him all the more comfortable.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

The boys turned towards the voice, the desk on their left by the door.

Behind the wooden counter stood a slender and quite petite young woman, with smooth freckled skin. Height wise she stood just below Natsu's shoulders, possessing shoulder length wild and wavy blue hair that was tied up in a colourful bandana. _Kinda reminds me of Gajeel_. She wore a black spaghetti strapped crop top with white frills flared at the end of the shirt, kissing her slim light stomach. A small outline of a golden flower was tattooed on her navel, it peaked out from underneath a short, brown, buttoned skirt that ended mid thigh and hugged her waist. And under that, was a pair of black cotton leggings that hid her legs. She stepped out from behind the desk to stand before them, revealing brown, heeled ankle boots that had golden zips on the side.

She brought her hands to cup them in front of her, showing off the golden feather outline on the back of her left hand. The tattoo continued up her left arm and to her shoulder where another bright flower was inked, the skin on her arm was filled with ancient markings and symbols that were coated with small leaves. The honey-coloured ink was beautifully designed and made her patient, olive eyes pop.

Something that caught his attention though, was a pair of bronze painted headphones resting on her shoulders.

Natsu blinked at the sound of Gajeel sputtering behind him. Turning he found the man still with a slight pink hue to his cheeks, the salmon haired boy looked back and forth between the two before snorting. Coughing into his palm, Natsu elbowed his cousin in the side, snapping him out of his trance. He giggled at Gajeel's embarrassment and turned to face the blue haired girl.

"Uh hi, sorry we just saw this place from across the street and it looked interesting. Came to check it out"

She blinked cutely and smiled at his blunt honesty.

"Ok you can have a look around if you like, if you need anything I'll be at the front desk."

Her eyes kept flickering upwards towards the ceiling as she thought over what to say, but Natsu nodded nonetheless, she was polite and he could tell she was keen to give them any information about the establishment. She looked a bit disappointed that they didn't come to ask her any further questions, feeling a bit bad he went and asked anyways.

"Is this place new? I've never seen it around before."

She perked up at that. Smiling with glee, eager to respond.

"Yes it is actually, we just opened up last week before the summer break started. I've always wanted to open a book store and here she is. We have many genres and you can study at the back-

"Uh sorry I've never seen you before. You from around here?"

She paused at the interruption, stuttering softly to try and catch onto his question. She rubbed at her inked arm and squinted her eyes in thought. Her line of sight wavering to peak to her left and everywhere else now and then as she spoke. Her difficulty in keeping eye contact wasn't completely noticeable, but to someone like Natsu it wasn't that hard to see.

"Not really, I've lived here for a while now. Why? How long have you been here?"

"Couple years, but we just don't get out much. So when I saw this place I got curious, names Natsu by the way"

She nodded in understanding, warming up to his open aura.

"I get it and I'm Levy McGarden nice to meet you. Who's your friend?"

Natsu stood blinking owlishly. His eyes widening in realisation that his cousin was here and still hadn't said a word. Gajeel wasn't much of a talker but he would've at least slapped Natsu for not introducing him by now, or at least teased him for wasting this girls time. Turning around he found his cousin dazed, still staring at the girl before them. Natsu didn't even bother hiding his laugh. _He's so whipped_.

Tapping his shoulder, he shook the tall man from whatever wet dream he was trapped in.

"Yo, stop staring and introduce yourself"

Gajeel blinked, growling at Natsu and swiping at him for giggling. His cheeks were flushed and he could only stutter when he caught sight of the girl smiling at their exchange. He turned his head to the side to hide the heat on his cheeks.

"Uuuuh, I'm Gajeel."

Natsu shook his head at how awkward he was. _And I thought I was bad at talking to people. _

He flinched when an idea hit him, smirking devilishly Natsu peered up sneakily at his cousin, whose face was as pink as his hair. Patting his arm mockingly, he held the grump tightly which in return, rewarded him with a snarl.

"You know what? I'm gonna have a look around the shop and you, my dear cousin of mine, stay here, ya know since when we were outside you seemed to be soooo interested about this place. Why don't you ask this nice chick a few questions about this fine establishment huh? So you have fun with your little chat and I'm gonna go explore. Ok, cool, bye bye now. Nice talking to ya lady, Gaj I'll be back in a sec."

Swiftly running passed them both Natsu ignored the sound of Gajeel trying to grab for him, but he was too quick. He charged through the many shelves of books and came to a stop near the back of the shop. Peaking out from a pile he caught sight of the poor guy frozen, the small girl laughed and he straightened up after almost tripping at the sound. Natsu could only let out a howl at the smoke flaming from Gajeel's cheeks.

He turned and whistled, strolling down the aisle and letting his fingers grace the many covers. He stepped over a few that lay abandoned on the carpet floor, turning to walk down another corridor. As he passed a shelf he peered at a white sign with the words 'Fantasy' written in a black sharpie. Walking down the aisle he brought his hands up to skim over the many books on the shelf. He grabbed one and opened it up, scanning the pages and making his head grow dizzy from all the words that bounced off the page.

Shutting the book he almost let it drop to the floor, before being somewhat considerate and put it back in it's rightful place and continued to wonder through the library.

He came to the back of the shop and watched people sit themsleves in beanbags and ontop of wooden desks. Some with laptops typing up essays while plugging in their earphones to let the music soften their nerves. Others buzzing and twitching from the coffee they clutched and the pens that started to run out of ink from the amount of words they wrote down. Natsu winced at the thought of their aching fingers and the bump that'll show from the pressure.

So instead he turned around and spotted another set of twisty stairs similar to those at the front of the shop. He ran up the steps, tripping at the last one when he didn't realise another step was there. Cursing he muttered his apologies at the hiss from the people trying to study.

Once he was on the new floor he noticed the lack of people. Actually he couldn't seen anyone else up on this level, even more curious he continued to read and throw books around.

Row after row of neatly lined up novels with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots and fiction sectioned arranged in alphabetical order. Children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs and some more tables for quiet study. There was quite a lot to discover and his eyes were quick to capture it all.

There was more of a muffled stillness up here, a hushed atmosphere but not as harsh as the one below as it was punctured by the occasional child's laughter. Coarse cheap carpet on the floor, it dragged his feet when he walked, now and then he'd stop to draw patterns in the fabric with his boots.

He read a few posters for book clubs and stopped to fiddle with the wall dedicated to magazine and comics. Next to it was a shelf that spun, CD's and movies spinning faster and faster as he let it twirl.

He was strolling down an aisle to head towards a small open area filled with computers. Natsu started to dance a little as he grew closer, stepping up and letting his hands wiggle to the song in his head. He felt at peace up here, there was little to no noise at all, just the small mutters of people below him.

He rounded a corner to face the computers for doing book searches, only to stop.

Natsu's mouth slowly dropped and he blinked in awe.

The first thing he saw was shining gold. Long, wavy blonde hair, so smooth like satin as it fluttered down her back and hugged her waist. A few strands framed her heart-shaped face and kissed her temple. The stranger wore a rosy turtle neck with no sleeves, leaving her shoulders bare and her skin like silk over glass as she radiates an intelligent beauty.

Her curvaceous hips were cupped in blue shorts and her thighs pressed into the wood of the seat. She was flawless, like that movie star look. Her feet were clad in ankle, leopard print boots and the zips had small, yellow star charms that dangled at the ends. His eyes wondered from the purple polish of her nails to the small, white ribbon that was tied around her right wrist. His gaze went higher and higher until they landed on her cherry, plump lips to her large, honey brown eyes.

Big big brown eyes, the best way to sum it up was, she was gorgeous and all Natsu could do was choke.

No matter how much he wanted to breathe, his body chose to throw the need for oxygen out the fucking window.

She sat at a desk where the darkness of the room could not touch her, ankles crossed under the table as she clutched the book in her hands tightly. Her fingers tapping the cover in a beat as she hummed a soft tune, the sweetest melody on his ears. Because for once the sound wasn't so loud, it was soft and quiet, but just enough to make his knees want to buckle.

"Woah..."

He didn't realise how hoarse he sounded until the little air he had escaped. As he finally let out a breath, it only turned into a gurgle as her head flew up to stare right back at him. Her chestnut orbs locked onto his set of wide onyx and- _damn are those stars in her eyes? Or is that just me hallucinating from the lack of oxygen to my brain._

Natsu couldn't even think, but his body reacted anyways.

He jumped back and crashed into the shelf behind him, turning he pushed at the books that started to fall. He was able to grab one but the rest hit the carpet and he could only stand there looking like a clown that didn't know how to juggle. _Which is funny cause I can juggle but that's not the point. _

The heavy silence was broken by something so beautiful, her ring of laughter was like the sound of all the right in the world. And it almost made him tear up from how bright the room became, because her smile- _oh her smile _was like the sun. _Holy balls that's crazy. _

Natsu felt the flush rise from his cheeks to his ears and he was sure it matched his pink hair. He bit his lip and dared to gaze back up and caught an even more stunning sight.

The blonde was giggling softly as she still held the book in her palms, eyes shut and even though he wished to see those chocolate orbs- he got caught up in watching her lashes flutter. Her nose was wrinkled cutely and her cheeks a soft rosy hue- _wow she looks so pretty in pink_. Gulping back a large amount of spit Natsu coughed, which made the girl look back at him.

Finding the amber eyes watching him once again he froze. And suddenly dropped the book and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Before slowly backing up, more like moonwalking, into the aisle he came from. Only to trip into another shelf, he squeaked and quickly apologised before just up and tumbling down the stairs.

He kept his head down and shoulders stiff as he passed the study area, making his way over to the counter where he left his cousin. Finally looking up he found Gajeel smirking his way teasingly. Levy was behind the desk stacking up a mountain of books and wiping the sweat from her brow. Gajeel howled and pointed at Natsu's heated face before putting his arm over his younger cousin's shoulders.

"Seems like you had fun exploring, did you find any treasure up there? Gihi~"

Natsu went still and turned to look upstairs, his eyes widened when he found a pair of cinnamon orbs watching him from above. Quickly turning around Natsu buries his face further into his hoodie, this whole time his cousin could see his embarrassing encounter with that stunning golden, goddess from up there and he didn't even know it.

_Well done Natsu, now you gotta feel her eyes burning the back of your head. Judging you silently and probably laughing at your embarrassment. Please universe, for once I want you to kill me off, I'm begging you, if I could get on my knees I would. Just let the ground swallow me up already._

He felt his cousin slowly drag him towards the door of the library. Levy waved at them with a small smile on her face.

"Bye guys, hope you come back soon."

Gajeel didn't say anything, keeping his back turned as he started to furiously push Natsu further towards the exit. The younger boy quickly bounced back and shouted out a response-

"Don't worry he will!!"

He was only able to catch Levy's cheeks flush before Gajeel literally shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.

As they walked across the street towards the car Natsu laughed at his cousin's embarrassment, it was quite a sight to see. But as he turned to look back he found a large smirk meeting him.

"Damn Dragneel I didn't know you like blondes, you gonna add big brown eyes to your list of addictions?"

Natsu walked right into a pole.


	4. Ch-3

**Napalm skies**

**_"My body is a cage,_**

**_But my mind holds the key"_**

You see being empty is not really empty. It's because happiness is a pleasant weight that sits on you more often than not, like how air pressure sits on you but you just don't notice it. However, when you're sad that weight drops off giving the illusion of you being weightless or "empty". So, you are never really empty... just filled with the wrong thing.

**Tell me everything and hold no lies**

**Say you're waiting for better skies**

With eyes closed, he let the lyrics flood him like the early summer breeze that came crying through the open window. His neon pink hair fluttered from the wind, strands dusting over his tanned temple. The song was calming, some of the music he listens to aren't always upbeat but they soothe him just the same. Especially with how sensitive his ears are, most music can't be high pitch or he'll have a blinding headache that'll last for hours.

I imagine the music to be colours, painting stairs- this way and that, in a beautiful chaos that isn't quite random. My heartbeat is a steady drum to it's melody and I seep into the moment, allowing myself to climb those rainbow stairs.

Hours passed which felt like moments, my playlist had ended a while back after I drifted off into endless darkness. My eyes fluttered away at the foggy haze, groggy and mumbling from the crick in my neck. I've finally been able to catch some sleep, insomnia haunts me most nights but after taking another dose of my favourite 'downers' I've been, once again, lost in a blissful state of tranquility.

Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of the claustrophobic comfort of the car my mind started to clear. The fog was no longer rolling in as the grey in my eyes bled out. The trees were laughing at me from outside the car window, dressed in their green and gold carnival clothes. As they do I take in the freshly calm air, that earthly aroma and fragrance of wet grass. Blinking out of my drunken murk, my face shrunk in and twisted to one of confused pain and disgust.

My eyes were slow in inspecting my location, slowly working in catching onto my whereabouts. I was curled up in the back of Gajeel's truck, legs coiled up as my feet kicked at the door. We hit a bump and my temple knocked onto something hard. It woke me up fast, making me snort from the force of the car. Squirming, I felt something dig into my left hip-I groaned, pushing myself up onto my hands and knees. Feeling around under my back, I saw the seat belt buckle peaking out from the padded leather looking down right guilty. Hissing out a curse, I licked away the dry build up on my lips to search around the back of the truck.

I was stretched out over the seats, legs bent so my shoes could press against the door opposite, and very close to the handle might I add.

Slowly I sat up, leaning on my elbows and pulling my knees to my chest. So I couldn't accidentally open the door and roll out into the middle of the road.

Half of my thighs had ended up laying over the small, red suitcase that sunk behind the front-passenger seat. My head rested on my black, stitched dufflebag, then squashed behind the drivers seat was my guitar. _Oh so that's what I hit my face on_.

It's dark case littered with pins and charms that locked around the proud instrument inside. As my left leg fell onto the carpet floor I heard a crunch, peaking over I caught sight of a Mc Donald's bag that still had a few chips inside. My nose coiled in thought of how cold and soggy they must be.

_Maybe I could try and salvage some of it's remains?_ But, reheating your fries is a crime against humanity. It's like getting back with your ex. Bitter.

I leaned back, wincing at the buckle ripping into my spine but ignored it. Resting my hand on my abdomen to scratch at the itch by my navel. I wore the same black jeans and red hoodie from last week, except my beanie was lost within the cage of the vehicle. We were travelling to camp, the thought of it almost made me gag. _That and my motion sickness. _Now that almost made me puke, I slapped a hand over my mouth to swallow back the bile in my gullet.

I wiped a hand over my eyes and dragged it down my face. Wondering why the fuck I was even here. My asshole of a cousin was dragging me on this road trip, to an unknown destination so I can meet a bunch of strangers.

Mostly fucked up kids. _You're pretty fucked up too. _That's true. What the fuck am I even talking about? I was anxious and that only made the anger in my chest boil, _you're always angry, why? _That's a good question.

To be honest I was scared. For many logical reasons despite the little sanity flooding my head until it combusts. I giggle at that, but my smile dips into a sad pitiful frown. And even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it- how deep and vulnerable it was. I wanted to rip it off, let my fingers dig into the corners of my mouth and break my own jaw. I puffed and blew some hair out of my eyes.

Being left alone, with my mind, is actually quite dangerous. _Maybe I should take some more Benz-_

Out of nowhere my body was thrown into the back of the drivers seat. My head collided with the side of my guitar case and all I could do was shout out profanity and slap the back of the headrest.

"We're here sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"

Snarling, I rip out my earphones feeling them scratch at my lobes from the force of it. I ignore the red hue bubbling on my ears and turn to snuggle further into the leather, trying to escape this nightmare.

The car wobbled from Gajeel slamming the door closed, I could hear his giant thunder steps from outside._ He should lose weight, I'm not being an asshole I'm just concerned for my dear cousins health._

The crunch of stones stopped right by my head.

Next thing I know, the door is flung open and I've being dragged by my neck. Outside and thrown onto the pebbles below.

"FUCK!"

Gajeel ignored his cousin rolling in the dirt and trying to pick himself up, instead he reached into the back of the truck. Today, he wore a grey bandana around his forehead and a large, dusty coat with a popped collar and a black, fur hood. His chest was covered with a dark tank-top and his hands were still wrapped in his rings and leather, fingerless gloves. His feet were clad in massive, inky combat-boots with silver zips and black jeans with a metal buckle.

Starting to take out the bags and cases, he let them hit the dirt rather roughly to slam the door close. He also grabbed at Natsu's phone that was discarded in the back seat. The earphones hanging like wet rags from their wires. Oh and the phone was dead, figures since he used up all the juice on music for the whole 2 hour drive. _Smart._

He let that hit the rocky floor too, ignoring how his cousin screamed about money wasting.

They were parked in a special slot in the trees near the campsite, a little spot where cars could be parked for those who didn't take the bus. So far it was just them sat in the bay, the woods around them were ominous, the trees went high into the sky reaching farther and farther. Creating a small shadow over them and a light morning mist that swept beneath where they stood. The air was cold, drops of rain freckled the leaves and left the bark with a shiny, silver coat.

Looking around he was satisfied to see all their luggage out of the truck, a small red suitcase and a large deep obsidian one, a dark dufflebag, a deep grey rucksack and Natsu's guitar case. Speaking of~

Looking up he snickered at his cousin stumbling to stand and watched as his eyes darted around. His onyx orbs finally landed on Gajeel, jaw locked and he gritted his teeth.

"What was that for?!"

The lone giant shrugged

"You weren't gonna get out of the truck anyways, I did us both a favour."

Natsu brushes off all the stones and dirt that stains his hoodie.

"Go fuck yourself.."

Gajeel chuffed, dramatically holding a hand over his heart and acting shocked at the insult.

"First off, No I'm your cousin, this ain't Alabama kid, and two I wonder how lonely your Saturday nights are."

Natsu marches over and scuffles with his phone, checking the screen and doing a slight mock-prayer when he found no cracks. He tucked it in his back Jean pocket, gently placed his guitar on his back and slugged his duffle-bag over his shoulder.

"Uh huhhhh, I'll have you know I ain't a virgi-

"I didn't ask."

"...unlike some people~."

Gajeel reaches over to grab at his cousin who turned swiftly to make a run for it. However, the giant was able to snag his jean pocket which only made a small, packet slip out and land heavily onto the pebbles.

Gajeel tripped and reached down to pick up whatever fell only to pause. He didn't notice Natsu suck in a breathe but he did notice the small, dull colourful pills laying before his feet, standing out among the dirt.

Shakily, he leaned down and picked the packet between his fingers. Bringing it up before his eyes, he slowly brought up his other hand to slip open the tiny bag.

Street drugs.

That was the breaking point of his patience. Growling in blinding rage, he crushed the packet of pills between his fingers and threw it in the dirt.

He reached out, grabbing onto Natsu and slamming him into the car door. Gajeel could only glare heatedly into his cousins wild eyes, he physically had to hold himself back. Digging his fingers into the hoodie harder he drew the body back and slammed his spine harder into the truck. Again and again watching his head buck from the force. Natsu's fearful orbs bled red as he ripped into the skin of Gajeel's knuckles who only shouted louder.

"DO YOU HAVE MORE?!"

The question rang loudly through the forest, making birds squeak in alarm and flap their wings in panic. Natsu could only stutter, biting his tongue and staring back into his cousins eyes defiantly. Gajeel's anger came like an impossible build of steam, burning on the way out and biting into the one on the receiving end.

"ANSWER ME NOW NATSU!!"

The spit came flying but his cousin didn't budge, his fingers twitched harder around his skin wanting to crash against his jaw until they bled. But Natsu gulped, letting the tears sting his eyes as he continued to gaze up into his cousins face.

"Who gave these to you?!"

"I-

"Was it ERIC?!"

"What-

"What the fuck are doing running around with BENZO'S HUH?! Fucking around with street drugs like some kind of meth addicted homeless kid!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! These your guilty pleasures now huh?! How dare you bring drugs into my home while living under my roof! You little shit, I have done everything- EVERYTHING to help ya sorry ass out but no you go and betray my trust- shit like this could KILL YOU NATSU! How many did you take?! When- I can't fucking believe you. What the fuck is this shit? You got anything to say?!"

He waited, waited for something. Anything that could give him an explanation for what the hell was happening. But he was greeted with silence.

Gajeel muttered a _fine_ before spinning the smaller one around and letting his temple smack against the truck window. Cursing Natsu started to shout as his hands were bent behind his back and hands started to search through his pockets. Ripping out any dirt that sat hidden away in his jeans before they were thrown into the light for the world to see. After Gajeel checked his hoodie pockets he grabbed onto the struggling teen and threw him away from the drugs, discarded onto the stones.

The older man began crushing the capsules beneath his heels, making the pills turn to dust. He glared up at his cousin who lay abandoned in the dirt, his belongings scattered, he bit his lip until it bled.

"Ya know damn well your old man is probably spitting on your name from up there."

Natsu sat up and huffed up steam, he spat onto the floor and went to run at Gajeel. But his older cousin ripped up every packet he could find that sat before him, stomping on the remains. The younger of the two let the tears stream down his face as he ran at the older man.

Next thing he knew his fist knocked the side of Gajeel's jaw. Hard.

The older cousin stood in a fit of shock as his cousin continued his onslaught kicking and elbowing him in the gut, although the attacks were painful he was able to restrain Natsu. Hugging him close to his chest as the pinkette tried to push him away, screaming and crying in the middle of the forest. Gajeel could only see fiery red lighting up Natsu's eyes, he hissed and groaned at the punches rocking his head when the younger got one arm free.

But he continued to take the beats, it wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be the last.

Natsu grew limp, in tears. But it was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing. They sank to their knees, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied their jeans. Natsu's ears stung from his previous wails of anguish, blinking from the small comforting mutters that escaped Gajeel's lips. Fire of shame and anger burned just under his skin, and a deep feeling of emptiness filled his heart. The small mumbles brewed over and boiled past the seams he could no longer hold together.

Breathing hitched from the trembles wracking through him, drowning himself in his own tears of hell.

**Song: Honey- Johnny Balik**


	5. Ch-4

**Putting sorrow on the farthest **

**place on my shelf**

**_"It's gonna take a bit of work,_**

**_It's gonna take a bit of time"_**

There are times my brain fries up. It's no excuse- I know, I own my behaviour. I try to be good, try to listen, try to help- and then my emotions turn. In these moments I am least proud of who I am. The guilt sat not on my chest but in my brain, like gasoline in my guts. My insides died slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The fire burnt me so badly it left nothing but a shell, an outline of a person.

Natsu could only let his eyes peak up hesitantly, watching his cousin drag his luggage and disappear through the trees. Leaving the pinkette to stare at his retreating form, surrounded in shame and regret.

His lip was red from how hard he bit it, letting the blood pool under the surface of his skin. Natsu glances at the rocky earth with glassy eyes, glaring at his mistakes that lay exposed and crushed at his feet. A nagging thought was kicking at his brain, telling him how he was at fault, that he messed up again, that he failed again-

Blinking away the tears, he turned to find his guitar case laying abandoned by the back wheel of the truck. Natsu gaped and slowly crept over to his instrument, letting his hands unclench, feeling his nails digging deep into his palms. Reaching his hand out to grab the guitar, he found moon-shaped prints in the centre of his skin. Rubbing away at the itching red he let his hands curl around the case and hurl it onto his back. Huffing, he wrapped the straps around his shoulders and kicked at the ground.

Strolling over to his red suitcase and black dufflebag.

Natsu was able to lay the straps of the bag over the top of his guitar case, sighing when he reached to pull out his red hood from between them. He groaned at the weight when he pulled out the handle, grabbing it and dragging the luggage along the rocks. But soon found it difficult, he swore and smacked down the handle, it caught his finger on the way-

"OW- why you.."

He wrapped his hand around the strap and tugged the suitcase into the air, hauling it over the rocks as he waddled through the forest. Natsu let his eyes wonder, curling in on himself when he felt the trees glaring at him in hate. Or maybe it was the guilt eating at his stomach lining...

Regret washed over him in waves, each one icy cold and sent shivers up his spine. Natsu wouldn't admit it aloud, but he wished to go back in time and take a different path. To make things right and fix it all, but what's the point in longing, in yearning. Dreamers are selfish after all. So like most people he threw away the hopelessness and drowned in all the disappointment, the anger and the guilt. Because it's what he deserved and he accepted his emotional imbalance a long time ago. _So deal with it- but all he wanted to do was help you-_

Natsu almost tripped over a root from the insecurities flickering in his head. Shaking he started to sweat, he juggled the luggage and got a better hold before continuing to hurdle though the trees.

He envies the pebbles beneath his feet, hard and lifeless, unable to feel the torments of life. _Lucky bastards._

For the most part addictions are to stuff that's bad for you, that's how I felt with anger. When things were calm, when everything is nice that's when I'd find faults with something, with someone, with myself. I was the emotional volcano, convinced it was better to push people away and let them hurt then let them close to me. Keep them away from my problems but blame them afterwards when they leave me behind, confusing and contradicting-

Natsu gasped when he was brought out of his thoughts by loud cheers, laughs, murmurs, hello's and goodbye's- _holy fuck that's a lot of noise._

Looking up he found that he had finally stumbled upon the camp. He stood silently at the edge of the woods, taking in everything his eyes and ears could catch.

Just up ahead was two large log posts that went high above the ground. They were dug into the earth, with another wooden log layed ontop of them. They held up two oak planks that came together to form an outline of a roof, but the small, circle target tied beneath them is what interested him. The shape dangled like a large, charm piece between the wooden pieces, on the target was a red, painted, Phoenix pattern of some kind. It looked like a carving, but above it sitting on the wooden plank were the words _fairy tail...?_

The letters were all in capitals made of wood and painted yellow. The two posts held up the sign as if it was on a shelf high above him, Natsu brought his head down to look further on.

He let his eyes roam, a large oak cabin sat in the centre where the green, ivy roof shined in the sunlight. There was a chimney on the side he was facing made of stone, the stonework pattern continued under the base of the wooden shelter. Planks of spruce were carved above the windows and into the pillars that held up the cabin porch, a rocking chair sat on the platform and all in all it looked nice.

The lodge was only facing Natsu from it's left side, the rest was left concealed as the boy couldn't see that far over. However, it did curve around showing that the place was quite large. He took a few unsteady steps out into the light, finding more shacks and lodges littering the area, he couldn't see them all but it just proved how big this camp was.

There was many people of all shapes and sizes, most were Natsu's age but he couldn't say since he didn't know any of them and was still pretty far away. Unconsciously, his eyes scanned for his cousin but choked when he remembered the guilt making his throat grow dry. It didn't matter anyways, Gajeel was long gone as he couldn't see him anywhere. There was too many people.

Natsu pouted, finally letting his suitcase hit the dirt before unzipping the front and digging through. Finding what he needed he closed the case and reached up to push his beanie over his head. It made his shaved temple itchy but he left it on, tugging out tuffs of pink, letting strands poke out and flutter over his eyes. He blew some back and scratched at his two helix hoops in his right ear.

The pinkette took a large gulp of air, he didn't realise until now that his earphones were no longer on him probably lost in the car park after he was ripped out of the truck. Shaking his head to push back the thoughts of what had happened he sighed, preparing himself for the noise and the overwhelming urge to run. _Mama never raised no bitch Natsu. Get it together._

Shoving away his anxiety, he grabbed at the suitcase and trudged into the sea of teens. The sun blinded him for a second as he came out of the shade, letting relief curl over him when he felt the eyes of the trees no longer on his back. But almost tripped when he realised that the darkness of the wood no longer hid him, he was out in the open, for everyone to see, to judge him after hurting Gaj-

Clenching his hand around the strap he pushed forward, trying to keep his eyes on the ground but found them flickering from everything around him. Distracted by the chit chat of the other campers walking around the main cabin, they carried luggage just like he did but most were in groups. Friends and family who have come to stay at the camp, people he'd have to be around for weeks. _God why did I come here._

Natsu fought the urge to grit his teeth, his head turning so fast when he caught sight dark raven hair. He wouldn't admit how disappointed he was when the boys face was visible and it wasn't his cousin. Sighing heavily, he tried not to care when people eyes wandered over his form. He was watching everyone else too, curious about who was here and his new environment, it was normal. As Natsu continued to convince himself, he found his feet following others as they made their way around the side of the shelter. He eyed it in awe, it was a beautiful design and the materials shone in the light.

He kept wandering over and avoided bumping into a small group when he came to a stop. Natsu found himself at the back of a large crowd, he peered over heads shifting slightly to see through a small gap of people.

Everyone was standing before a large outside stage, around the sides were a few speakers and a light that sat in the centre of the stage but it wasn't on. A few people stood ontop of long, wooden logs that were carved to create birch benches. There was a lot of noise from kids talking amongst themsleves in the crowd, laying or sitting on bags and suitcases, some climbing on others shoulders to squawk and bring their hands to the sky.

Natsu didn't notice until now, but looking up he found two large nets hanging over them. The ropes came together above their heads, they were filled with leaves that had fallen off the branches that went high into the clouds. It would've been dark from the shade but sunlight came streaming through the nets and the place lit up.

Natsu couldn't even blink when everyone started cheering, the noise caught him off guard for a second making him almost whack someone with his guitar. He went to apologise but found they didn't even notice. Shrugging, he turned to look at what caught everyone's attention. It was starting to get hot and he got on his tip toes to eye the stage.

There was an extremely, like EXTREMELY short elderly man hopping up the stairs and into the spotlight. He was waving his arms frantically, looking so excited he was practically jumping up to the microphone stand. He was able to climb onto the stool and pull the mic off to hold.

"_Hello...Uh is this thing on?-_

The small elder smacked the mic harshly and blew into it, flinching and cursing loudly when the sound came crashing through the speakers. Natsu held his hands over his ears tightly as everyone groaned, blinking away the tears he glared heatedly back at the stage biting back from snapping at the stranger.

"Ah HELLO!!! Oh sorry... hello! Hah, now that's better, ahem~"

_Is this some kinda circus act?_

Natsu stood there pouting waiting to get this shit over with so he could explore and hopefully find his tall ass cousin. _I don't understand how he could disappear like that with his height. _

"HELLO KIDDOS! It's good to see all of you, there's some familiar faces in there that I recognise but many new ones that I'll soon meet."

The pinkette didn't even bat an eye when some people shouted at the old man, greeting him as he cheered back. He let his eyes peak at his outfit, he was dressed quite casually with orange shorts, a white short sleeved shirt and a very small orange hoodie with black sandals. _I wonder if he had to buy those in the baby section?_

"Hey Old MAN!"

Natsu blinked when a tall, _Jesus fuck he's taller than Gajeel,_ dirty blonde man called up to the grandpa and threw something at him. The elder grinned impishly and jumped off the stool to catch what had been thrown. Natsu let his jaw drop when he found that not only was the tiny, old man pretty springy for his age, but he had grabbed and now wore an orange and blue stripped, jester hat... _Wow_

A few groups in the crowd howled and hooted, others watched curiously or giggled. Some like natsu, was left looking confused.

"Thank you ma boy! Now then, everyone welcome to camp FAIRY TAIL!!"

Now Natsu felt himself being moved as people jumped up and roared at the words, bouncing on their toes. The pinkette kept himself uprighted and tried to fight off the small smile that bit at his lips.

"Alright alright settle down you brats! Let me introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar the camp administrator, I am responsible for the overall camp management and maintenance."

_So he's the boss. _Natsu once again looked him up and down and tried not to chuckle at his height.

"Now, here's how it goes. This is the auditorium where most of our evening events and performances are held. Information for this along with everything else will be handed out to you when this meeting is over. You will be given a list of rules, regulations, event information, a map and your cabin number when your name is called. Each cabin will be assigned a member of staff who you will treat with respect, I expect you all to listen and do as you are told by not only me but the staff. You will also receive this information when you come to the stage to collect everything you need."

Everyone was quiet as they took in everything that had been said, nodding and seeing the instructions as simple.

"Right, it's late afternoon already. So you will be given a few hours to settle into your rooms, you'll be there for 4 weeks after all-

Natsu gaped and his eye twitched in irritation. Most of his summer break will be spent here?! why did no one tell_\- oh right Gajeel didn't bother cause he knew I'd end up running away_

Huffing he listened on.

"I expect to see you in the dining area at 6pm sharp, whoever shows up early gets the first fresh batch of food. And I won't tell you what's for dinner since it's a surprise! Now rules are simple but you'll have a copy of them when given, but I will go over a few. Bullying of any kind will not be tolerated, guardians will be notified immediately. Damage to camp property is a no no, the person responsible is expected to pay for repairs. No food in the rooms unless we trust you to clean up after yourselves, meaning your rooms must be spotless when you leave. You must notify a counsellor or a member of staff before leaving the cabin area. No possessions such as alcohol, cigarettes, illegal drugs, weapons or anything that can be used to inflict harm on campers and staff. As I said before, the rules will be listed on the sheet provided for you. Activities start tomorrow I will give you more information at dinner, now then let's start shall we? Whose first on our list?"

Natsu didn't notice until now but the camp symbol was printed in black on his white shirt, the pattern matched the one on the sign.

Makarov grinned wolfishly and all the pinkette could do was sigh and dread what was to come.


	6. Ch-5

**Tonight,**

** the foxes hunt the hounds**

**_"I'm just a teenage dirtbag BABY!"_**

"So... this is it huh?"

Natsu let the door close softly behind him, too distracted in sizing up his new room for the next few weeks. The inside of the cabin gave off a warm orange glow, emitted from the mix of colour on the walls. The wood was a cross between cherry stained pine and yellow birch, swirls crossed into the planks from the trees they were cut and polished from. Looking to his right Natsu found his eyes set on a bunk bed with pale, cotton sheets, which matched the left side of the room.

Spying each side of the cottage he shrugged and decided to take up the right side. Smirking devilishly at the thought of getting first dibs, and he all but threw his duffel bag on the top bunk. Pouting, Natsu turned to find a small chest of drawers sitting by the end of the bottom bunk. He dropped his red suitcase beside it and climbed the small ladder to place his guitar on the bed, instead of dropping he hung off the side. Releasing one hand from the ladder to dig through his pocket, grasping what he found he pulled it out and read the piece of paper.

Cabin 7.

Natsu tilted his head to glance at the top of the door, printed in large black font was the number found on the sheet. Satisfied that he didn't get lost after trying to read the map and back tracking at least 5 times, asking people who were just as clueless as him (and then just up and sitting in the dirt for 2 minutes) he was happy he finally made it. And he was the first guy here, it made sense since his last name was pretty early on the register.

Natsu let his eyes roam, two windows sat on either side of the door behind him with carved wooden frames. Looking closer he was intrigued with the designs, small fairies and sprites decorated the outside fitting for the camps name. Huffing at the irony, his eyes instantly locked onto something at the back left corner of the room.

It was a hammock, made up of red, black and yellow pale stripes. It stretched across the back wall by the large window and curtains, small fairy lights hung above from the ceiling. A small bean bag sat beside it, the floor occupied a large black carpet that only took up half of the room. On the left side opposite the chest of drawers appeared to be a small fridge. Above it was a stack of shelves going up filled with a few books and nick nacks here and there. All in all, the cabin was quite cosy, and bright even without the light on, the sun from outside would make the whole room shine.

Natsu smiles slightly at the look of the place, he could get used to this, there was even a clock on the wall above the door! He still had a couple hours before dinner, a member of staff who was assigned to the cabin would come and collect them 15minutes before. And tomorrow activities will start along with a tour of the camp which excites him, a chance to explore. He really enjoyed the outdoors, it was calming and made him feel more free then being stuck in town going to bars and clubs. Here he could run around the forest, be more adventurous and curious with all there is to see.

However, my heart started to twist and sink with nerves as I sat on the bed. Eyeing the door in disgust, people he didn't know would have to stay in here and share the space for weeks. The thought of that irritates him and makes his fingers twitch from nerves that flicker under his skin. Sighing, Natsu crawled up the bed and layed out making himself bounce to test the mattress and it's comfort. Not much to say, instead he found his eyes slowly coming to a close. He nuzzled his nose into the pillow and curled his toes in his shoes. He didn't care about them being on the bed nor the itchiness of his head under the beanie. He let sleep claim him, for a short nap.

...

Natsu almost jolted at the feel of being poked. He let his eyes stay shut though, giving himself a moment to shed the sleep from his brain. Listening to the small chuckles that came from beside him. He was poked again, feeling his right cheek cave from the pressure of the small gesture. His brows furrowed, counting the seconds that ticked by. He timed it right before he strikes! Eyes snapping open before zeroing on the limb getting closer to him, he inwardly smirked-

"OW!- he BIT me! What the hell-

Swears and loud curses filled the room as Natsu slowly rubbed his eyes. Sitting up let his jaw unhinge and release a loud yawn, blinking away the tears. His head lolls and the muscles in his face relax, releasing the tension from his sleep. Blinking owlishly, he peaked down at the strangers in the room.

He was met with curious dark blue orbs matched with messy raven hair,the boy looked around his age peering up at him blankly. Skin as white as snow making the ocean in his eyes pop, the pinkette spotted a small, thin scar hid just above his left eye. He didn't seem to care for his friend, who was clutching his bitten hand and rolling about the floor in pain. Natsu let his eyes roam over his 'assaulter' who so rudely woke him from his slumber.

He had olive stained skin, specks of freckles sparkling on the surface of his cheeks. Gel-styled ginger hair that gave off a wild, spiky look-_ not as spiky as mine though, I still hold that title-_ and a pair of glasses that now sat lopsided on the bridge of his nose.

"I see the beast has awoken.."

"GRAY KEEP IT AWAY! That monster tried to eat me-

"Loke grow some balls, and that 'monster' is our roommate."

The pale stranger looked down at the other, shaking his head slowly in disappointment. Natsu almost snorted in amusement but instead yawned loudly once more, grabbing the attention of both teens on the ground below, the 'victim' quickly crawled and used his companion as a shield. The pinkette ignored his dramatics and swung his way to the carpet floor, hitting it with a thud and leaning against the ladder.

"Yo."

The raven haired fellow casually waved and took the lead in introductions as the other trembled tearfully.

"Gray, he's Loke. Ignore him, he's a narcissistic bitch who only worries for the 'health' of his hands since he believes he's so good with them-

"You know I am so don't doubt my skills-

Gray slaps his hand into the gingers face, making him gurgle and fall onto his back.

"What's your name?"

Natsu watched the exchange in slight amusement, he was still sluggish from waking up so abruptly.

"Natsu."

Silence sat heavily between everyone in the room, Loke broke it by struggling to stand up from the carpet. He finally stood with wide eyes, looking the pinkette up and down, before shakily pointing towards the mop that sat on his head.

"What BET did you lose?!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the question. He didn't know whether to feel slightly embarrassed or just plain irritated. The colour of his hair always went down two paths, people either 'poked' fun at him for it or found it bold and a feature they were attracted to. And he wasn't exactly happy with either opinion. Sometimes, he'd be kept up at night with those 2am thoughts, whether his hair was the only thing people found interesting or exotic about him or if it just made people judge him more.

"It's natural."

Loke froze and Gray's eyes widened until he started giggling madly before up and screeching in laughter. He started to slowly sink to the floor with tears peeking from his lashes, he ended up toppling over and crashing into Loke's knees who just let himself fall. Natsu rolled his eyes at the two, watching Gray as his face grew more red in colour. _I wonder if he'll choke from the amount of air he's using. _Grinning in hope for his wish to come true, he didn't see the figure shuffling under his bunk.

"Would you SHUT UP! Keep the noise down assholes!"

All three boys jumped from the shout and turned to face the stranger hidden under the top bunk.

"Gajeel..."

_Of course he was placed in the same cabin as me, fan-fucking-tastic _

His cousin didn't turn to face him, instead he huddled up further in the corner and clasped his hands over his ears. Pulling the cover up and grabbing a pillow before slapping it over his head to block out the noise.

A cold sweat glistened on Natsu's brows as he watched the scene, he started fiddling with his knuckles letting his fingers click against each other.

The guilt is ice in my guts, bitter and sharp slicing through my insides, freezing my blood from the inside. I can't melt it, can't shift it around it's stiff in my chest making me feel heavy. My toes pricked, trying to shuffle and rid the numbness in my skin.

The need to bite at my nails unconsciously sank in the back of my brain, nerves twitching from the anxiety and regret in my head. But before I could even pick at the tips of my fingers, Gray broke him out of his state of anxiousness.

"Sheesh what's his problem?."

_It's my fault. _Remorse hit him like a sledgehammer making his knees buckle.

"He's uh, he's always like that I guess"

_He didn't completely lie, it's only half true._

"Oh he's with you?"

He could feel daggers aiming at him from those in the room, a part of him screaming that there was none. But his gut didn't believe it, didn't want to because he wanted to hurt even if it was by invisible judging eyes.

Natsu turned to face the pale teen who now sat on the opposite side of the room, legs crossed on the bottom bunk. He nodded solemnly, shuffling his feet in thought of what to say, it was a nervous tick.

"He's, my cousin."

_He's family, you don't hurt family Natsu. _He almost kicked himself for how loud his head was acting today, he hoped he could keep the need to break the door at bay.

Gray only clicked his tongue in confirmation, the tension was cut when a flash of ginger caught him by surprise. Natsu followed his line of sight, being snapped away from his inner turmoil when he found Loke reaching up to spy at his guitar. He grabbed the back of his green, ivy shirt pulling the ginger down from the ladder of his bunk.

Natsu swiped at him, hissing when the other leapt back and blinked.

"Did- did you just _hiss _at me?"

"What the fuck do you expect?! Stay away from stuff that doesn't belong to you."

The _pest _only pouted, eyes growing wide and wet before he quickly sniffles. He crept closer to the pinkette inwardly smirking that his 'puppy eyes' will win- only for Natsu's eyes to narrow and glaze over into one of warning. The little _heathen _gulped in terror at the rage bubbling from those onyx eyes, he slowly rubbed at his forehead to rid the burning sensation printing into his skin.

Loke slugged away, shivering from the charcoal orbs trying to set his body on fire. Natsu sighed heavily, relaxing when he glanced longingly at the guitar case locked around the previous instrument inside. Images flashed across his eyes and a warm sensation filled him, smiling ghostly at the memories he let his eyes wander to Loke who skipped over to his the other side of the room. He eyed the suitcase he went to open-

_Is __that glitter all over it? And a diamond key chain?!-_

The boy fiddled with the front zip letting his delicate features scrunch into one of intense concentration. Loke laughed in triumph after ripping out a piece of paper that they all received earlier from the auditorium. He sat himself in the middle of the room, letting his head roll back and lay against Gray's knees as he leaned over. They both silently read, Gray needing to literally part Loke's hair to peer at the paper.

"Our cabin leader is Erza Scarlet who's that?"

Gray shrugged in puzzlement before all heads turned to the silent giant in the room who literally LITERALLY squeaked at Loke's words. Gajeel scrambled under the covers, throwing the pillow across the room and peaking out from beneath the sheets. The blankets wrapped around his head only letting his eyes stare at the pair in horror. Natsu shivered at this, almost laughing at the sight but instead thinned his lips shut. He sunk into the shadows of the room, hanging back and curling up on the carpet by the bunk.

"What the fuck did you just say?.."

Loke blinked

"ANSWER ME YOU COWARD! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Uuuuhhh Erza Scarlet? She's been assigned to pick us up before 6, why? Do you know her?"

Gajeel's eyes got even wider as his face dropped to one of complete dread. He quickly swam through the bed before sticking his head through the ladder to eye the clock. It read 5:43. They had 2 minutes.

The giant stood and tripped out of the bed, letting his face hit the floor. Clawing at the carpet to pick himself up and waddle his way to the back of the room trying to pick the lock of the window. He turned back to the other three (Natsu letting his eyes dive to stare awkwardly at his shoes) almost crying in desperation-

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT GAWKING AT?! HELP ME OUT!"

Gray kicked Loke off him before getting up and standing beside the teen anxiously, he could feel the waves of fear washing off the guy.

"Uuuuuh what are you doing-

TRYING TO ESCAPE! WE CAN'T GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR SHE'LL BUST IT DOWN ANY MINUTE!"

Loke cradled his head, he rubbed at his neck before turning to spot the pinkette sitting alone and away from everyone in the room. His face screwed up into one of confusion before tip toeing over to the loner and sitting next to Natsu. The pinkette quickly looked at Loke in confusion but the other didn't meet his eyes, just sat beside him watching the chaos. The hoodie wearing teen blinked owlishly, before just accepting whatever the fuck was happening and fiddled with his sleeves. Trying to pick at the fabric, while having another inner battle with himself and his guilt.

Gajeel grew more hysterical as Gray tried to peel his hands from the window hinges.

Everyone jumped at the sudden knock that came from the door behind the two odd balls on the floor. They both stood up and glanced at the clock, reading 5:45 making it known that it was time for dinner. Loke slowly no walked away towards his suitcase, wanting to grab his mirror to make sure he would make a good impression for whoever was behind the door. Natsu, excited by the idea of grabbing something to eat and wanting a distraction from 'himself', quickly headed to go open the door-

only for Gajeel to let out a screech and try and break the window. Gray grabbed his arms and tackled him to the floor so he couldn't cause any damage. _Seriously they've only been here for a few hours we don't need to be kicked out already for breaking shit. _

"NO NO DONT DO IT! Don't you dare open that fucking-

_Doesn't matter it was busted down anyways_

The wind from the force of the open door almost knocked Natsu over, before he turned to face the shadow that now stood in the doorway. The only thing filling the silence was Gajeel's muttering and cursing-

"_Fucking, crazy ass red headed berserker"_


	7. Ch-6

**Americana, exotica**

**_"It doesn't make you a narcissist,_**

**_To love yourself"_**

"I assume you're Natsu, correct?"

The sun had already sunken behind the tall pine, leaving the woods surrounded in a blanket of darkness. But it didn't hinder the heavy calm that washed over him, the sudden sharp chill in the air made him shiver. Tucking his hands further into the hoodie pockets he let the evening breeze flush his skin. Bugs zipped in and out of his ears, humming and buzzing their little annoying songs. He'd rather listen to the constant chatter of the crickets, their melody slowed the beat in his head.

Peering up, the pinkette's eyes widened at the sight of the stars that freckled the sky. They were so bright, it sparked a small memory that began to grow in his mind. He almost got lost in it, until the tap on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. Natsu got whiplash when he cranes his neck to glance at who was trying to get his attention.

Nearly tripping over a large tree root he stuttered

"Uh s-sorry what was that?"

Her left copper eye glittered with amusement, taking one peak up at the stars she repeated her question.

"Are you Natsu?"

He blinked

"Yeah, how do yo-

"Gajeel has mentioned you from time to time."

He let his mouth drop in slight awe, he took a glance at his cousin who was strolling behind them at a slow pace. He seemed content in comparison to his recent panic back at the cabin, and even though he wasn't in a rush it looked as if he was doing a military march. Back straight, chin up and shoulders tense. Scratch that- he didn't look relaxed at all, Natsu swore he bit his tongue when Gajeel almost caught him staring.

Looking back at the girl on his right, he hesitated.

"Oh really?.. what has he told you?"

"Nothing much, he doesn't exactly talk highly of you but knowing him he means no harm by it. You sound like quite the trouble maker."

Natsu gulped at the accuracy. The guilt in his chest only grew heavier, sinking deep into the muscle and digging into his lungs. The need to breathe was making his ears ring like a blaring alarm, blinky red dot and all. Swallowing back the dryness in his throat, he coughed softly.

"Oh..."

He didn't see her look of pity.

"Hm, well I'm sure you're not that bad. I heard you were his cousin, interesting, Gajeel doesn't share much of his personal life or his relatives if he has any-

Hold on, I-I'm sorry how did you and Gajeel meet?"

Natsu didn't mean to sound so brash but he felt angsty. He also didn't feel comfortable with this girl being so curious of Gajeel's past, it wasn't any of her business and he knows how its a touchy subject. He knows more than anyone how hard it is to try and leave the past behind. He was also more on edge than usual, It's not an excuse he knows but when you feel like a stranger among all these people who seem to know each other. You start to feel a little left out, he feels this way all the time sure it's nothing knew, not that he liked it. He didn't feel comfortable in this setting, he still wonders if he should've just jumped out the truck on the way here. _But if I did then I would've missed out all this scenery._

"I've been working at the youth centre for a few years now, so I've known Gajeel since the first day he showed up. His attitude matches his appearance entirely, dark and broody who looks like he needs to take a shower. Which brings me on to my next question, does he wash his hair? I fear for his health."

Natsu let his jaw drop before almost falling face first in the dirt from laughing. It didn't seem like his cousin noticed what was said nor did he care for the younger boys impish howls. Gray and Loke who were walking up ahead stopped in the middle of the path, turning around to blink owlishly at his giggles. They shrugged, swivelling to keep trudging through the trees, following the little fairy lights and the sounds of chatter further ahead.

Natsu cut his cackles short when he caught her smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You don't seem as uneasy as you did before, you should open up more. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here, this place is quite fun. You get to meet many different people, it's a nice break from the real world."

He narrowed his brows, not knowing how to respond to that. He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of finding new people to surround himself with, it's just something new. Change frightens him in a way, when he's kept the same old routine and pushed himself away from people it lets him know he has some sort of control. But now he was walking blind, that and his guilt- he didn't know how to handle it all.

But-

"I'll try."

She smiled brightly, facing him fully so her side fringe slipped to reveal her right eye. She was a young woman, with long, scarlet hair and fair, flushed skin. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that was hugged by her black, long sleeved jumper. It curved around her sides but was cut off by a high-waist, short swing skirt. Flaring at the edge with an irregular pleated A-line pattern, around her stomach was a lace-up with a black ribbon, stitched in with 3 small, silver buckles each side. It was a red, purple and black colour pallet, the mini skirt reminded him of a gothic steampunk. Her legs were clad in black, cotton stockings that stopped mid-thigh, feet hid in leather, combat boots with a small heel.

To finish it off, the outfit was complete with silver, diamond shaped earrings that jingled with every step. However, as his eyes moved from her jewellery to her face he held in a gasp at the sight of her right eye. The wind pushed back small strands of red, the iris was glassy, deep coffee faintly swims in all the grey. He didn't dare ask how she lost her sight in her one eye, though his curiosity begged him. Stomping it down he focused on watching the gravel he trod on, trying to act oblivious though he knew she knew that he saw. Before she could say anything he tore her mind away from how exposed she felt-

"And your names Erica right?"

She pouted and her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Its Erza, Erza Scarlet. I've been helping Makarov with handling the youth centre along with a few other staff members. This is my third time at fairy tail's camp as I quite enjoyed the last two."

_Wow, she loves to hear herself talk doesn't she. _He couldn't help but feel awkward at her formal speech, along with how proud she looked at the grand introduction she gave.

"Ah that's cool, _I guess. _I hope it's as fun as you say?"

He didn't mean to form it as a question but he didn't really know how to respond. Seeing how uncomfortable he began to look she proposed an offer.

"I could introduce you to some people if you'd like. Over the years I've come to know the familiar faces that keep coming back here, so if you would like to meet some new friendly folks I'd be happy to help. I am assigned to your cabin after all, it's my duty as a member of staff to make sure you fit in and feel comfortable."

Natsu glances at her, apprehensive. Her smile was kind though, reassuring that she knew how lonely he really was. And let's be honest, there's no fucking way he's gonna make friends here on his own. He's a lost cause, so why not spare his suffering. Sighing, he punched himself mentally in the balls for how much of a doormat he was. He's actually pretty confident when you peel back all the ugly, he just needed a helpful nudge in the right direction.

"...ok fine. Sure."

He pouted at how easy he was.

But she seemed happy, excited even-

"Wonderful! I'll round them up and we can all introduce ourselves at dinner-

_Ok. Maybe too excited._

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Indecent exposure is prohibited! Put your shirt back on this INSTANT!"

Before he could even blink she was gone. Racing over to Gray like it was a 100 metre sprint, he squealed at her fury. _I mean can you blame the guy, she's charging at him like a bull that's seen red. Ha! _Before he could smirk at the connection between her scarlet hair and a raging bull he grew stiff when Gajeel grew closer to him.

His hands clenched in his pockets at the proximity, even though he wasn't even that close- _that's besides the point. _Point is he screwed up, and he couldn't even bare to be in his cousins presence because he knew that the tall bastard wanted nothing to do with him. _It's my fault- how about you just apologise?_

That small inkling of a thought started to burn at the seams of his guilt. It was a start, maybe it'll bridge the gap between them, if only a little bit.

As his older cousin stomped past him, he took a fucking leap of faith and just straight up went for it.

"Hey Gaj, I'm sor-

Don't bother."

_And just like that I wish I did throw myself out that truck, and hit my head on the motorway, get run over by a lorry and have a motorbike split my skull in half. Leave my corpse on the road to rot away under the light of the sun, icing on the cake with a cherry on top. Why the fuck not._

He but his lip as he watched Gajeel's back get further and further away from his hunched over form. The giant cut through the execution of Gray's criminal deeds, barging passed Loke who was eating a small pack of sweet n salty popcorn. Scarlet hauled the raven boy up by his arm, half dragging him along the path in pursuit of the tall man. Gray gurgled in agony, while Loke weeps over the death of his entertainment snack that ended up all over the forest floor.

Natsu didn't know what was worse.

He heavily sighed and groaned, leaning back dramatically to stare up at the open night sky. Self hatred went from a matchstick into a full blown bonfire. He gave the middle finger to whatever gods that decided to curse him with all this misfortune. _When are things gonna go my way huh? Maybe when you stop fucking up? HA never._

_Suck it up you little bitch._

He swallowed back whatever bile rose in his throat and staggered up the path to follow Erza. Natsu found Loke still bent over the earth trying to pick up any left over popcorn, he almost cried for the poor kid. He grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him off the floor, pulling him away even when the howling boy didn't bother to walk.

When they reached the end of the trail Natsu let go of his cargo none to gently, ignoring Loke's shriek when he hit the floor. His eyes were set on the large dining hall in front of him, it was gorgeous. The wooden cabin was by the edge of the lake, many polished windows that held a view of the water. Small dark lanterns dangled on each side of the large oak doors that were wide open, the smell of cooking food made his stomach ache. Looking out towards the lake, he saw a birch, boarded walkway that led out from the rocky edge of the water. You could run to the end and dive right in. He couldn't help but let a bright grin set on his face when he saw all the people heading inside.

Loke finally stood up next to him, eyes sparkling in wonder as he looked around. He heard him let out a swear in awe, chuckling softly Natsu stepped past towards the dining hall letting the boy walk beside him as they climbed up the main steps. It was loud inside, which made him prefer the quiet of the night outside instead. Shaking his head at that slightly, he took his time looking around himself.

Now that he stood with everyone it proved how big this place really was, it was crowded but not enough to make him feel squashed, in fact it wasn't so bad. There was definitely over 30 benches in here, they were wooden and polished with symbols carved into the table tops. To the left we're the sliding windows that opened up to present even more places to sit and eat outside by the water's edge. On his right was a small bar, he doubted it sold alcohol but there was a few leather stools along with a long glass pane that presented little deserts and fruit bowls behind it.

The glass pane went every further, displaying all the food that steamed from the grill. He let his eyes slide up to stare at the colourful banners and kayak paddles that held different designs, they were held from the wooden beams that stretched under the roof of the hall. Fairy lights were strung up from the ceiling, looping from the planks of wood. He followed the length of the place until he spotted a stage that ran along the back wall, a microphone and stand sitting in the middle of it.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Loke grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on let's grab some food I'm starving."

_Now that I think about it so am I._

They stood in line with everyone else, grabbing plates and cutlery before snatching whatever they wanted. Once his tray was full they made it to the end of the queue, taking some tissues before his eyes set on the sauces. Grinning devilishly when he caught sight of the hot Mexican chilli, Loke raised his eyebrow before just shaking his head and walking out of the line wondering where to sit.

Natsu already made up his mind, he leaned away from the ginger boy and quickly scampered off to the large open windows. Walking through the gaps to go sit outside at one of the empty benches. There was some people around obviously, talking to one another and laughing. He found a spot away from mostly everyone and sat down, placing the tray on the table he rubbed his finger over a carving in the splintered wood. It appeared to be a bear of some sort, along with other animals.

Natsu looked around himself finding no one paying him any attention. He didn't bother to wonder where Erza or Gray ran off to, he certainly didn't want to know where Gajeel was that's for sure.

He started tucking into his food to distract himself from that nagging thought, shocked at how good it was. It's a camp, he didn't expect to find the dinner so delicious. Sticky BBQ chicken, grilled and still hot which didn't bother him at all. Taking the sauce, he drizzled it over and bit into the meat- _perfection. _

This was the life, the peak of it. Nothing can get better than this, he watched the water as the waves softly ran over the rocks. The moonlight bobbing over the lake making it appear silver streaked. His ears twitched at the sounds around him, trying to restrain from rubbing them, wanting to rid himself of the sensitivity. He blocked out all the people and their conversations, letting himself feel bliss in the silence.

_Hahaaaaaa but you know, good things don't last forever right?_

"Holy shit! CHERRY BOMB?! Is that you?!-

_Fuck._

_There's only one person on this whole fucking planet that has given him that unholy sexual innuendo of a nickname. One bitch. Please, please don't let it be her, it's all just in your head. _

Natsu didn't want to, but he dared. He slowly let his head peak over his shoulder, trying to convince himself that he imagined it.

But he didn't. Oh god he didn't.

_Why?... why is she here? I need an answer but I don't think there is one, not a logical one to explain this fuck fest._

Arms wrapped around his frame, pulling him into a tight hug that he thought was going to snap his neck.

The- _witch, _pulled back to reveal herself and prove that he wasn't having a nightmare, that he wasn't asleep and just so happened to have dreamt this awful ghastly sight before him.

She was a tall and slim tanned-skinned woman with an ample bust, that was exposed by the collar-popped leather jacket she wore. The zip stopping just below her cleavage to reveal her yellow, mustard top underneath. Her hair was a dark, copper brown that was tied back into a high ponytail. Leaving the thick, wavy locks to curl at her shoulders, two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face. She wore a pair of Capri pants and a light ruby belt was loosely tied around her waist. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her high-heeled sandals. Her nails were painted purple on her toes and fingers, she wore several golden bangles on each wrist, a coloured beaded ankle bracelet was clad on her right foot.

His attention was drawn to her long eyelashes and wine, bled eyes when she grabbed a hold of his face. Squishing his cheeks between her palms making him pout. She had sharp features in comparison to her curvy, defined hips.

"Jesus Christ it is you! What the fuck are _you _doing here?"

"Heyyyyy Cana..."


	8. Ch-7

** Dress me up,**

** In all your modern love**

**_"Pretty brown eyes, and a mind full of thoughts."_**

"Don't HEY me you little shit, answer the question."

The brunette snarled with teeth and all, Natsu only rolled his eyes at the gesture. Dumbly grabbing a hold of her wrists before flicking them away from his face.

"First off don't touch me you animal, and secondly Gajeel dragged me here. Believe me when I say that my appearance at this camp in the middle of the woods wasn't my choice."

Cana squinted at his answer, choosing to ignore the added unnecessary commentary.

"Hold up, GAJEEL'S HERE TOO?!"

She quickly crawled over his tense form, he hissed at her when she used his shoulders to pull herself over to slump on the table. Standing to look over everyone-

"Where is that stick in the mud? I haven't seen that asshole in ages!"

People started to notice her strange behaviour, giggling and looking at the girl in pure utter confusion. They didn't seem to mind though, only curious with what was going on. But Natsu wasn't really a fan of all the sudden eyes directed to where he sat. His face shrivelled into one of embarrassment, the tips of his ears flushed in anger when he furiously yanked Cana off the table by her wrist. Revelling in the sound of her yelp when she tumbled and fell face first in the dirt. 

"You only just got here and you're already making a fool of yourself-

"Well you're in a FANTASTIC mood aren't ya?!"

She grunted and picked herself off the floor, wiping away the grime from her pants and flapping her jacket collar. Cana leant over to slam her hands on the wooden bench, either side of his thighs, face drifting closer with sparkling eyes.

"Soooo did Gajeel take my offer by any chance? Did he cut his hair?! Did he realise how much his mane looked like a dead skunk? Did he do as I requested PLEASE SAY YES! SPARE ME THE ANTICIPATION-

Natsu found his hoodie snatched by, _surprisingly, s_trong hands. Sighing irritably, he let his head hang to the side. 

"Cana, why would Gajeel of all people, listen to you? I don't know if you're small brain caught that so let me narrow it down for you. No Cana the answer is no he didn't."

He heard a sniffle before the girl completely latched onto his shoulders. Pressing her face against the side of his and sobbing like a surly drunk, _he could actually taste the salt from her tears. _

"UGH DISGUSTING, Cana stop rubbing your snot all over me I don't want to catch anything off you!"

Natsu barked from being shoved off his seat-

"Uh excuse you! I'll have you know I'm one of the healthiest people around."

"_Apart from your bad liver and STD's..."_

He squawked when the heel of her shoe dug into his stomach-

"That is for talking shit about me-

Natsu rolled around in the dirt, clutching his bruised abdomen before squealing when she slapped him in the back of the head-

"And THAT was PAYBACK for spreading rumours about me having syphilis to all those people at the bar!"

"I-I was doing them a favour! You were so far gone after all that vodka, pouncing all over that bartender in front of his sister-

"IT DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT I HAD TO WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY HUNGOVER AND FIND A NOTICE FOR A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT, I WAS MADE TO GET A CHECK UP AFTER RECEIVING TEXTS FROM FUCKING STRANGERS WISHING ME LUCK AND POSTING GET WELL SOON CARDS-

"Uuuuh Cana, are you ok?"

Natsu choked when he realised how loud their argument had gotten, he could hear people laughing uncontrollably at their outbursts. He knew damn well his face was on fire, stumbling to stand and found himself liking the view of the pebbles beneath his feet. 

"Oh hey Lucy where ya been all this time? I thought you and Levy went to get something to eat."

"We did but you ran off! So we decided to split up to try and find you, Levy grabbed us a spare bench out here. That's when I spotted that you're already harassing this poor boy! What am I?! You're babysitter?!"

_Thank you for taking pity on me, I deserve it._

"Hey! It's a long story sweetheart and this is my brother Natsu, me and only me can revel in his misery."

"Oh I didn't know you had a-

"NO uh we're not related."

He didn't mean to interrupt but he didn't want people getting the wrong idea,_ he was no way in any shape or form related to that beast of a woman beside him._ That's when the boy finally let his head come up to face the humiliation, but found himself gawking at who stood before him. 

_Big, beautiful, brown eyes..._

_Oooooh sweet baby Jesus._

Gold silk like locks was practically glowing under the fairy lights, strands tied in half up pigtails with two purple ribbons. _Cute_

Natsu has to gulp back the desert in his throat.

Her spaghetti strapped crop top matched the colour of her hair ties, it had a deep v cut that flashed her skin-flushed bust. He could catch a small patch of freckling on her sternum, like stars. Eyes flickering from her chest to her collarbone where a dark tattoo sat, resembling a wave that curled over the bone to the shoulders. She hugged onto a black, laced cardigan that wrapped around her open back, strong thighs clad in white jeans. A pale belt with a golden buckle was loosely held on her waist making the skin of her flat stomach pop, she wore brown knee-high boots that has small heels and tassels.

He noticed how stylish she was, her outfit hugging her curvaceous figure perfectly. _And don't get me started on those hips-_

"I didn't think so, as far as I knew Cana is an only child, she's a bad role model. If she had a sibling I'd fear for their social life and their exposure to heavy x rated content."

_Drop dead gorgeous, a complete bombshell, AND a sharp tongue with a sharp mind to match... _

Natsu didn't know whether to groan or cry in awe. Why is she here? Of course the universe decided to punish him like this. She probably remembers how weird you are, embarrassing yourself like that at the library. And now she's here, to watch you suffer and revel in your misery. Wonderful Natsu, you just love to make things easy for yourself. 

At least he knew her name now... and it suited her perfectly fucckkkk

He had so many questions, but he lost all focus when her honey comb eyes glittered with amusement and her giggle almost sent him flying.

_I'm helpless, I look into your eyes and the skies the limit~ NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SLIP INTO MUSICAL REFERENCES!_

Natsu didn't notice Cana looking between them before a dark, sinful grin stretched over her lips. Lucy watched the scene play out, falling into a small sweat when she saw the look the brunette held.

"Did you just steal Christmas Cana?"

The girl in question blinked at the comment, before pouting at what she was implying. Natsu shook himself from the trance he was trapped in, catching on to join in on the little joke.

"Aw maybe her small heart grew three sizes, _before shrinking into a dark abyss where no light could escape."_

Cana shrieked as she snagged the boy by his right ear, almost ripping it off and making the piercings drop as she yelled profanities into his ear drums, _she really didn't like being compared to the grinch huh_. He almost cried at the gesture but refused to let the tears fall when he heard the blonde laugh.

He blushed before pushing the brunette away, rubbing at the ringing in his ear and snarling at his attacker.

But he was mostly enraged that if Cana made him deaf then he wouldn't be able to listen to that sweet, musical jingle. _From now on me and you are sworn enemies you fucking bitch. You could of cost me from hearing that golden goddess laugh. _

"Well it seems you two are already best pals ha? Getting familiar with each other I see, it's about time you made some _friends _Natsu."

"I HAVE FRIENDS-

"Oh yeah name me one, other than yours truly~"

He paused. 

"...Gildarts"

Cana flinched before cackling madly at his answer, hunched over and almost falling to her knees in glee. Natsu growled at her with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to stay composed and not pinch his nails into his hands. Lucy only looked at him in pity, softly smiling at his sunken form. 

The girl choked on her spit from howling so much, gulping before sighing loudly. Wiping away imaginary tears and falling to sit on the table top behind her.

"My old man?! I mean I knew you two were close but friends? It's kinda hard to believe that he actually has time for people-

"Cana."

" I mean shit I'm his own daughter and he couldn't ever find time for me..."

Natsu let his mouth clamp shut at that. Glaring down at the forest floor in deep thought, the truth was the old geezer was a prick. He can be pretty selfish at heart, especially when it comes to his daughter. She deserves better, but Natsu will never admit that he did respect the man in his own little way. He's done a lot for the pinkette in the past and he'd always come to Gildarts when things get tough. He'll never bring it up, but because of all the time he spent with the bastard, it drove a path between him and Cana slightly. He could only imagine, he didn't blame the girl for the jealously she displayed now and again. It's understandable, he purposely stayed away from Gildarts because of it. He hasn't seen the guy in months, he just hoped he doesn't lose Cana in the process. She's his ride or die gal pal, he'll never say it but she means a lot to him. 

_Wow I really am lonely. _

Lucy let out an awkward cough.

"Uuuh so Natsu right? Is this your first time at camp?.."

She was trying to fill the tense silence between them all, feeling out of place from the conversation she was obviously not a part of. And it was really awkward since they kinda already sorta met?

"Oh yeah, I kinda didn't wanna be here in the first place. I was dragged along by my cousin."

The blonde blinked at his poor grammar and refused to comment on his flinch when he introduced his cousin. She grinned brightly, easing the nervousness he felt.

"I get that, it wasn't my idea to come here either but uh Cana pulled me and Levy away on a road trip and this is where we ended up."

_Levy sounds familiar... can't remember oh well_

Natsu blinked. Before biting his lip to hide his chuckles when Cana snapped out of her daze.

"Well I did you both a favour! You never go out always burying yourself in books all day I'm sick of your shit Lucy you need to be more adventurous and live a little more."

"Yeah that's Cana for you, stubborn as a mule, no wonder people keep commenting on your large ass-

He felt his shoulder ache at the smack to his forearm.

"Vete al inferno!"

"Te veré allá"

Cana almost strangled him but was saved when _fairy godmother _Lucy cut in-

"Oh you both speak Spanish?"

They both nodded furiously making all the strain in the air fall out the window. Before they could explain themselves further a roaring battle cry caught their attention. Peering behind the blonde to see of a flash of blue that bumped into Lucy's back. It let out a squeal before rubbing her now bruised forehead.

"I leave you to find Cana and you're gone for like 20 minutes, the foods gotten cold and now we're going to starve."

The blue haired pixie wore an orange collared top with a matching coloured headband, the ribbon tying into a bow on the left side of her head. A pair of white shorts with a gold button stretched tightly over her wide hips, white cotton thigh-high socks with a red stripe and brown buckle, knee boots. On her right arm sat a green wrist band and she carried a petite, leather, book bag that lay heavily against her right side. 

She rubbed her, now red, nose furiously before glaring up with olive eyes.

Natsu instantly focused on the patterns pinching across her left side. _I know those tattoos. _

"Hey it's you from the library, Lexie right?"

The girl stomped her foot in frustration, though she looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly. Lucy secretly whispered to herself how she's mentioned the other girl quite a lot and now he only seems to notice. She sweat dropped but only rolled her eyes in amusement.

"It's Levy actually, and you're Natsu right? Didn't expect to see you here."

_No shit Sherlock. _He bit back the need to jab at her statement, he was trying to make friends and to do that he needed to be nicer, right?

"Where's the other guy? Dark and broody."

"He's here too... somewhere."

Natsu could only scoff at that, pressing a hand to his chest when he let out a cough. Trying to cover up the little shame that scorched his heart. He didn't meet Cana's eyes that drove into his temple, they were narrowed dangerously as if they carried a drill and was ramming into his skull. 

"Something happened. What was it?"

The pinkette couldn't help but sneer up at her slightly, it wasn't any of her business and who was she to demand shit out of him. She had no room to talk. _Hypocrite _

"Not now Cana."

Lucy and Levy could practicality feel the pressure wafting off the pair in waves, the tightness of their eyes made them still in discomfort. The blonde didn't dare speak, she wasn't involved but the pixie had other ideas.

"Uh guys, calm dow-

"NATSU!"

Everyone whipped around to face the shout. They spotted a blur of red before Erza appeared, bursting through the open slide door, hands on hips and ready to go. The tyrant was beaming, beside her was Gray and Loke who looked as if they just crawled out of a war zone. Two other strangers took Scarlet's side, watching the gladiator march from the hall.

Natsu felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"_This conversation isn't over_."

He almost gagged.

Instead he focused on Erza getting closer to the group surrounding his table, announcing her arrival with an _awe-inspiring _speech. 

"I finally found you. I hope you didn't doubt me but I kept my word, I promised I'd help you make some friends and here they are. We share the same cabin so I believed it'd be easier to introduce them to you rather than search for a complete stranger for you to bond with. That was my first idea, sadly I realised how difficult it may of been for you to socialise so I chose the next best thing."

Everyone was silent for a second after she shared her _wisdom. _She seemed pleased with herself that she had completed her _mission_, and was also patiently waiting for his reply.

"Oh uuuuh great Erica-

"Erza."

"Yeah that, but thank you for _helping _I kinda found some familiar faces too."

The large smile she wore cracked, erasing any sign of happiness from her face before her knees buckled and she collapsed. Natsu went to stand when he heard sniffles, everyone watched in a daze, unsure of what to do for the girl in the mud.

"Y-you already made friends without my assistance. I w-was meant to help you fit in and I took too long. You were forced to slip out your comfort zone to take matters into your own hands since I wasn't there for you. And as your assigned member of staff I am obligated to meet your needs and service those in your cabin, including you."

The squeaks of crickets filled the eerie, awkward quiet.

"_Well that definitely didn't sound like a sexual innuendo, did it?"_

"I-I failed you..."

The fallen, scarlet warrior was visibly quaking in disappointment. Still sluggish, like a rag doll when one of her friends picked her up under the armpits. She just hung there like laundry out to dry, the sight was pretty pitiful. 

"Don't worry Erza, we can still introduce ourselves. And you didn't fail anything, we can all still be friends, and now there's more of us."

With that, Red instantly went stiff like a board, back straight with a blank face. She blinked before clapping her hands in wonder, buzzing on the spot.

"You are absolutely correct Mira. Natsu this is Mirajane. I've known her for a few years now after she joined in on helping Makarov with the food here. She loves to cook."

The one known as Mira quietly muttered how she was _perfectly capable of introducing herself. _But Natsu could only focus on the last piece of information said. 

"YOU MADE THE FOOD?!"

He almost_-scratch that he did _gurgle when Lucy warmly chortled at his outburst. 

The one in question gave a causal wave. She was a slim, young woman with snow-tinted skin. Long, pure, silver-streaked hair that curls at the ends, two bangs framed her face reaching down to her chest. However, the strands that would cover her forehead was tied up in a simple band. The rest of her hair was held in a high ponytail, large, royal blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body. Her creamy, bust was pressed up higher due to the pink sports bra she wore under a fishnet crop top. The rest of her outfit was a black and white striped tracksuit, the pants seized her thighs with the matching track top wrapped around her waist. Leaving her milky, fit stomach exposed.

"Yup that's me. I hope it was ok."

"Ok, OK?! It was AMAZING!" 

Her expression swapped from one of worry to charmed in seconds. The jolly moment was interrupted with Cana's stuttering.

"Wait hold on. How many people do you know here cherry bomb?!"

He flushed at the name as the rest of the group snickered. He cut Gray off who went to tease and ask the obvious question-

"Don't even bother asking, it's a long and embarrassing story so shut up."

With that he whirled to face Cana.

"And I'll have you know, _tramp, _that I only know you, Loke, Gray, Lucy, Levy and Erza."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE GRAY AND LOKE?!"

The topic of conversation finally spoke from the Scarlet knights right hand.

"Yo!.."

"We're his roommates."

Loke so helpfully justified. He didn't comment when the boy tried to sneak over to Lucy who hissed at him for his flirty gestures.

"And how do you know those two?!"

Cana oh so rudely pointed back at the other girls who casually watched the whole situation play out. The brunette pushed Loke away and flicked the blondes nose who huffed at the gesture before quickly smacking the pestering hand. Levy watched in delight before giving up an answer.

"Him and some other guy-

"My cousin"

"Uh huh yeah, found my library and decided to check it out."

Cana nodded satisfied with the answer, before glaring half heartedly at Lucy who stood with a blank expression. 

"I don't even need to ask if you were there too. Anyone can find you with your head in a book, that's all you do. Why am I not surprised."

"I like reading stories ok!~"

She whined dramatically, embarrassed with all the attention drawn to her and her hobby that not many favoured. _A little bookworm huh?_

_"_How long have you known Cana for?"

He could've smothered himself with a pillow when the words left his lips. Her eyes locked on his and he felt the need to gouge them out to hide away from the golden hue that swam in hers. _Oh my god her eyes are too hypnotising, Don't be a bitch Natsu!_

His chest swarmed with courage when he met her gaze confidently. She paused before answering with a warm look- _oh shit never mind I can feel my lungs trying to kill me._

"I met her at college, we weren't studying the same subject but she knew Levy before me. Apparently she needed some tutoring so Levy opted to help out. Cana then snuck through her phone and found a few pictures of me and after that she took it upon herself to hunt me down and never leave my side.

He could hear Cana murmur how she was actually trying to see if those were her real boobs but Lucy stepped on her foot. The brunette hacked and poured after ripping her poor foot free from under the blondes sharp heel

She looked drained just remembering it all and it forced a genuine laugh to bubble from Natsu's throat. He missed the look she gave him when his eyes squinted up at Cana.

"That definitely sounds like you, nosy bitch."

"Hey in my defence Lucy should be leaping for joy that I followed her around, I've made her life way more interesting since."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sooo lucky to have you Cana."

They both stuck their tongues at each other while Levy mumbled about how humiliating it was for that witch to go snooping through her phone. _I can't even imagine what she must of found on there. _

"U-Um sorry but I'm Juvia, i-I just thought it was rude of me not to introduce myself..."

The passive tone slipped past the group who turned to gaze at the girl who stood behind Gray. He squealed and leaped away from the voice that scared him, Loke was in tears as he howled. The raven got ready to slap the other boy but refrained when the timid stranger made her way to stand on the other side of Erza who shook from her daze.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry Juvia! I didn't realise you had yet to announce yourself. Everyone this is Juvia, me and Mira just met her today as she now shares our cabin."

She was a slender, teenage girl with long, deep azure hair. It fell in thick waves past her shoulders, however her head was covered in a dark blue, knitted, cat beanie. The ear style was woollen and the edge of the hat was wrapped in white, warm fur. The colour of the fabric matched her midnight eyes and made her pale skin glow. She wore a light grey turtle neck that went passed her waist, legs clad in thick, black leggings and feet hidden in a pair of ankle, brown boots.

Natsu watched her curiously, her shy nature made everyone swoon, cooing at the way she curled in on herself. But that all stopped when her eyes caught the sight of something behind Natsu.

"GAJI!"

Juvia suddenly leaped around the group before running to jump at someone who let out a cry of surprise. She cackled madly, landing on the persons back as he staggered. 

Something told Natsu not to turn around but he did anyways cause he's too daring. _Curiosity killed the cat_. His jaw fell open and he almost stood up to waddle away but he decided against it, everyone was watching the situation confused, if he was to leave now he'd make more of a scene. He sucked it up and kept still in his seat, apart from fidgeting and flicking his fingers over his knuckles.

Gajeel was grinning wildly, spinning around as Juvia hung on to his back, screaming for him to stop but her large smile said otherwise. _I've never seen him this happy. _The friendly giant made his way over to the group that the girl pointed at. He didn't even look at the pink haired boy, making him sink further and further in his seat. Debating whether or not to slide under the bench to hide his chilling guilt. 

"Hello Gajeel it seems you've come to join us."

Erza crosses her arms over her chest, expression neutral, Mira was content, Lucy and Levy just watched from the sidelines while Gray and Loke shuffles awkwardly. Cana narrowed her eyes in suspicion as her gaze flickers from Natsu to Gajeel.

_Haaa greeeaaattt..._

_"_Gaji these are my friends Erza, Mira, Gray, Loke, Lucy, Levy and Natsu-

"I know most of these people mujer de la lluvia."

"HE KNOWS SPANISH TOO?!"

Lucy's cry broke the tension between people, Natsu snorted at her outcry as everyone else shook their heads. She blushed with a deadpan expression, not finding it funny at all, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah blondie I do, and Juvia those two dumbasses over there are in my cabin-

"HEY!" "Oi!"

"Erza is assigned to our shack, I met tiny over there at her new library-

"What did you just say you son of a-

"Bunny girl was there too-

"W-what's with that nickname? _He makes me sound like a cosplayer."_

"Cana is an acquaintance of mine, _god my streak of avoiding you ends here, and I was so close to beating my high score too-_

"What the fuck?! Bitch what am I, a roach?! Well I'm happy you know big words like _acquaintance _Gaj, I'm so glad that you can finally read-

"And pinky is my younger cousin, the only one I don't know is miss Snow White over there-

"Didn't Snow White have dark hair?"

After that snappy explanation Juvia quickly caught on to what was said, squealing in realisation when her heated gaze looked down on Natsu as she clung to Gajeel's back. He let his eyes turn to his feet, trying to look as small as possible with his cousin standing just a few spaces apart from him. He could've sworn he yelped when dainty hands clutches his shoulders, yanking at his red hoodie and pushing him back to face Juvia. She had climbed down from her perch like a damn koala.

"Your Natsu?! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know _you _were Gaji's cousin, I would've spoken sooner if I did. It's nice to finally meet you, GAJI would talk about you a lot when he came to meet me after dance practice."

He coughed nervously at that, pulling at the neck line of his sweatshirt, it was kinda getting hard to breathe.

"O-oh he did huh?"

Before he could explode from the stress Mirajane came forward to gently tug Juvia off him. Pouting as she held her off the ground, the self acclaimed dancer wore a vacant look as she peaked up at older girl.

"Give him some space Juv, the poor kid look like he was going to pass out with how fast your mouth runs."

"Oh I-I'm s-s-s- 

"Calm down and sound it out."

"Um sorry, I-I didn't realise I was r-r-rambling-

Mira's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Stop apologising for one night ok?"

Juvia nodded gravely. 

Before anything could be said there was a sharp sound that came from inside the dining hall. It shook through the speakers as the mic was tapped once or twice, after a long pause an impatient voice surrounded the area.

"EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE! I NEED TO GO OVER TOMORROW'S ACTIVITIES!"

The group including many others started murmuring before making their way inside, treading and staggering towards the hall. Excited for what awaited them. Mira, still holding Juvia in her arms, swivelled around to start walking with everyone else. The blue haired girl's feet swung lifelessly at the motion and Erza laughed at the scene, striding beside the pair. Gajeel made his way over to march behind the three, smirking at Juvia's predicament. Levy shuffled before dashing to join them, while Gray and Loke stalked over to follow also, chatting amongst themselves. 

Natsu finally willed his legs to move as he twirled himself off the bench, he looked back at his plate wondering whether he needed to bring it inside. Before he could decided Cana flipped off the table top, swinging her arm around his neck to pull him along.

"Come on Cherry Bomb let's see what all the fuss is about."

He could hear Lucy snickering to his left, the sound was like wind chimes. Before anything could be said he caught Cana digging a hand between her bust, he gaped in horror about to reach over and break her wrist. But instead fell short when she pulled out a brown canister, _there's no way that's filled with juice. _

"Cana!-

"Relax Nat, they can't catch me if they don't see me."

Him and even Lucy was astonished when the sneaky bitch looked around herself before taking a large gulp of the fiery whiskey. She gasped, smacking her lips together before shaking the jug in front of his eyes, grinning impishly as a red flush grew over her ears.

"Come on bro, I know at heart you're still that rebellious little twink."

He saw red when those words left her lips, his eyes said it all, if glares could kill then his would warn to keep her eyes open when she sleeps. _Otherwise imma slit your throat_.

"Skank."

Snatching the canister from her fingers to throw back the alcohol, ignoring her squeak of pain when he almost chipped her nail. The familiar burn slipped agonisingly down his gullet, splashing over the tubes in his throat. Catching everything on fire with gasoline.

_He missed this._

Pulling it away from his lips, he used his sleeve to wipe away the excess drops that dripped down his chin. 

"That's my boy! Lucy I won't bother asking you, goody two shoes~"

_Fuck._

He completely forgot about the blonde, holding a hand over his mouth in shame. He didn't even realise she was still there, after he was offered who was he to refuse the beverage, he didn't want to believe it but he was slightly desperate for a taste. _She probably thinks bad of me now, damn._

He sneaked a peak at the golden girl, not even noticing when Cana had skipped away to run through the sliding windows. 

He was surprised to find Lucy not even looking his way, she only glanced up at him when she caught him staring. Natsu quickly looked in the opposite direction, whistling harshly at the group of teenagers making their way in. 

"I'm not mad, it's just alcohol. And it's Cana, I'm not surprised it's in her nature."

Lucy lips twitched when he looked back at her, dazed. Her eyes were wide and honest, still he couldn't help but feel bad for the way he acted in front of her.

"Sorry-

"It's fine really, who am I to judge? And it's not like I don't drink, just not so often. You're lucky you weren't caught."

He sighed at that, relieved that she didn't think bad of him. He chuckled along with her as they entered the dining hall, people filled the space around them. Piling up in front of the stage that the old man stood, once again on a tall stool in front of the microphone stand. They both limped around several kids before settling at the back next to the dessert bar. Natsu nearly yelled in horror when Makarov went to shout in the mic again to test it, but those near the speakers screamed and begged for him not to.

The old timer looked giddy, scratching the back of his neck and telling everyone to calm down. 

"_Ahem, _so I hope everyone has settled into their cabins without issue. I haven't received any complaints thus far which is a win in my book compared to the chaos of last year."

A group in the corner sweat dropped and murmured uneasily amongst themselves. Makarov gave them a pointed look before continuing.

"I assume everyone enjoyed their meal, Mirajane is an excellent cook and worked hard to make dinner along with the rest of the staff."

The room broke out in whistles and cheers, howling profanities as they thanked those who made dinner. He couldn't see the silver haired girl in the crowd but he could imagine her cheeks lit up like the Fourth of July. _Especially from those who yelled about her ass being a meal. _

"As I was saying, I wanted to discuss what is expected of tomorrow. Breakfast will be from 6 till 9:30 in the morning, from then you'll have an hour break to explore the camp. However, if you want to venture down the nature trails then you must take a member of staff with you. They'll notify me of your location and I'll give them the word to allow you to go, I don't have the patience to find lost kids in the woods. _They don't pay me enough for that."_

He could hear Lucy trying to hide her sniggers, hands over her mouth and she crept closer and trying to hide her face behind his shoulder. He bit his lip when he almost did the same.

"After your hour break you are expected back here at 10:30. If you don't show up then you'll miss out on what's to come. We're going to head out onto the lake and do some kayaking! How does that sound?!"

The kids filling the hall roared in approval, jumping from their spots to raise their hands in the air. He tried not to but he couldn't stand it, he clamped his hands over his ears and went to reach for his hearing aids. But delicate hands pressed over his and chocolate orbs watched him in deep concern. He could hardly hear what she said over the noise so he read her lips instead. 

"Yeah I'm ok, I just have sensitive hearing it's a lot to explain but even with therapy sometimes abrupt sounds and large crowds like this are a bit too much for me!"

He clenched his teeth tighter and shivered but relaxed when the yells came to a stop completely. He didn't know when Lucy had wrapped her arms around him, but he could almost drift into a peaceful sleep with his head on her shoulder. _...creepy_

He jerked at that. Quickly moving out of her hold and mouthed a thank you at the girl. She nodded and shrugged, happy to give him some comfort, even if it was only a little.

"ALRIGHT! That's the plan! After that lunch will be provided here from 12 till 2pm from then on you can spend your time by the lake, you can even ask the staff to take you down to some of the secret spots by the river I hear the scenery is worth it. Dinner will be then pushed from 5 till 8pm, after you've all eaten we'll head over to the auditorium. There we'll discuss some events that may take place, contests and talent shows, who knows, the possibilities are endless! Now move along brats! Light out by 10! And I'll see you in the morning!"

After a few more cheers and cries of excitement, people started to file out and head to their cabins. It was late and they needed their rest for tomorrow morning, Natsu and Lucy walked out together following the forest path that took them to the dining hall.

"I've never been kayaking before, you?"

The blonde peered over at him, thinking heavily before replying.

"No, don't think I have but I've been surfing"

He was shocked a that.

"You surf?"

The corner of his lips flickered and started to slowly t rise at the idea, she grinned toothily at how surprised he sounded. Chest puffed out as pride swelled in her stomach.

"Yup, back at my old home we lived on the sea front. The waves were crazy, my aunt taught me how."

She stopped speaking, cutting herself short but Natsu didn't seem to notice. Only whistling in awe and leaning back to stare up at the stars.

"Wow, I've never gone surfing before but it sounds like fun."

"It is.."

"Wish I could surf, I feel like I'd be pretty bad at it though so maybe not."

Lucy shook herself from her somber manner, blinking at the boy glancing up at the night sky. 

"I could teach you."

"Huh?"

His head whipped round and he swore he heard a crack.

"Yeah, we could go to get beach one day and I'll teach you."

Natsu was quiet for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky in meeting someone like her. I mean maybe they won't go surfing, maybe they'll forget but the sentiment is meaningful. Her words are kind and that's what matters. He then realised he was taking too long to reply and she was taking it the wrong way.

"I-I mean you don't have to, we just sort of met like we did meet at the library. Kind of, b-but that's not the point I just thought we were friends now- we don't have to be cause that's probably to rushed but I'd like to be your friend and-

"Sure."

The blonde struggled to cut off her rambles to look at him in shock. 

"Yeah I'd like to be your friend, and I think going surfing sounds fun."

He smiled warmly at her, a soft look flashed across his face, he's never been so genuine in a while. Lucy looked away slightly, before turning back with a smirk and heated skin.

"Alright you took my offer now there's no backing out, and I promise to take you surfing one day-

"And I promise to not chicken out."

"That's good because I always keep my promises."

They both met in the middle and shook hands tightly, grinning from ear to ear at the exchange. After a few more light hearted conversations they decided to settle in for the night, parting ways before strolling back to their cabins. Well Natsu skipped back, he didn't know that Lucy danced the whole way down the trail. After he made it to his room, he found Loke and Gray still up while Gajeel was hiding away under his bunk again. He wasn't surprised, but he didn't feel bad either, his new little friendship with a certain golden girl kept his spirits up. He joked around with the other two, wrestling and rolling along the carpet before Erza stormed in announcing that this was not the time to bicker like children and go to bed. Which they did in a second, charging to their separate beds so the Scarlet berserker didn't publicly beat them silly. 

But Natsu couldn't sleep, he moves a lot when he does drift, thrashing around as he dreams. However this night he couldn't get comfortable, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. His mind filled with thoughts and images of the day and the stress clouding behind his eyes. He tried to imagine a chest in a white room, It'd open and everything would turn into smoke, filling the box until there was nothing left and it locked itself up tight. But even when it did, there was still black smoke wafting around in his head.

And he couldn't make it shut up. 

Sitting up quietly he shuffled to place his hands on the wooden railing. At the edge of his bed in deep thought, deciding whether he should try or keep his mouth shut. _Fuck it_.

Leaning over the wooden beam of his bunk, he faced the bed below him upside down and came face to face with Gajeel's bare back. He blinked owlishly in the dark, eyes flashing when he tried to clear his vision. He gulped before wetting his lips anxiously, he didn't want to wake the others up and he didn't want to anger his cousin more. It was late and they needed sleep, but he just couldn't, knowing that the rift between them was still there.

"_Gajeel.."_

His whisper was hesitant, small and weak but he still watched for a sign that he was awake. There wasn't a twitch, not even a snore which made him believe that he was just ignoring him. Gajeel always snores when he sleeps, they're loud and embarrassingly so. The little memory of his cousin snoring up a storm in the cinema almost made him chuckle, thinking back to all those people that shushed him. Natsu hadn't woken him up, finding it hilarious when he moved away to sit a few rows up and watch as a woman who worked there came in to ask him to leave. 

He was shaken from his memories when he caught his cousin shifting slightly to get more comfortable, he was trying to be subtle so Natsu wouldn't notice he was awake. But he already knew.

_"I know you're awake..."_

He still didn't say anything. Biting his lip apprehensively, he sighed harshly.

"_Hey man, I'm really sorry. You do know that, right?..."_

Still nothing. He was starting to grow agitated at the silent treatment.

"_I don't know how to make it up to you. Can you just please talk to me..."_

Gray snorted from the other side of the room making Natsu tense. He waited before he turned back to look down at gajeel, the room was clogged in a heavy silence and the air was too warm, too stuffy.

"_Gaj-_

_"Go to bed Natsu, it's late."_

The reply was short and swift cutting him up like butter. He watched his cousin for a few moments before slowly retreating back up, defeated. He didn't want to admit it, but the sting in his eyes told him otherwise. He clutched the blankets and pulled them over his head, rubbing his eyes into his pillow, hoping that the little air to his lungs will make him suffocate. 

But Natsu didn't sleep that night, his brain was thinking too much and no matter how tired he was his eyes never shut. So he lied in bed and hoped to fall asleep before he falls apart. 


	9. Ch-8

**I saw a piece of heaven**

**Waiting impatient for me**

**_"Love is a beautiful kind of fear..."_**

Branches reach out as a hand to the sky, as alluring as any new flower. They radiate and twist like hands on a clock, turning in time with Earth, every second and every flicker. And I couldn't help but scramble up within them, to simply sit in it's great arms and be held. You would climb up as high as you could, as if you were free as a bird, free in the sky. Dancing because I could.

"Natsu get down from there!"

Dark, denim jeans dangling over the limb of silver, shot bark. He sat independent of the wind, smile as brilliant as the sun. Fingers tracing over the trees skin, his finger prints over the ridged patterns leaving a piece of him with it. Something about being up here made him so happy, as if it was some sort of freedom to let his body match the curving form. The clouds were swollen with pure white, as if turning a new page every morning. Maybe that's why I'm up, wishing hopelessly to also turn a new page, to start a new story up here in the forget-me-not sky.

The sun was streaming through a break in the clouds in great watery shafts of gold. _That really reminds me of someone in particular._

"Hold on! I wanna catch a picture of this."

I let my hand slide off the branch to fiddle with the straps in my pant pocket, ignoring the ever growing paranoia of falling, just one wrong move, one wobble or twitch and-

"Pinky hurry up and get your ass down here! We need to head back!"

Natsu huffed at the obvious name choice. Grabbing his phone and flipping it out it's pouch to open up his camera, if he had the money- _and the effort- _he'd buy himself an _actual_ camera, he's always wanted one. But instead he takes the time to print the favourites off his phone to then stick to his ceiling later. And he knew damn well he'll be taking lots and lots of photos from here on out.

His smile stretched across his lips, face glowing in the light. The picture perfectly captured the view, he doesn't consider himself some sort of photographer but he'll take any chance he gets to catch the still landscapes he comes across. Have them in memory, to stare and dream of when he glances at the snapshots, before they disappear and change with the flash forward of the world. One second it's there and the next it either remains the same or changes along with its time. _It's __a 50/50 chance that I ain't willing to risk._

Natsu began his descent after checking the final photo, letting his feet swing as he gripped the branch, swivelling so his stomach presses into the wood and slowly sliding off. Letting out a heavy sigh when he felt his covered toes hit the surface under him. He grew closer to the earth, spying the rest of the group chatting amongst themselves. It was the hour break that they were given to explore the forest around the camp, Erza had declared that she would take his cabin on a trail, walking around the opposite side of the lake backtracking away from the dining hall. _Making us have less time to explore since it would take longer to get back, well fucking done Scarlet._

He could only roll his eyes softly, amused with her immediate plan of action. Apparently she organised eveything with Makarov last night after his announcements, proudly stating what she had in mind for the next morning. _What the hell is this the military? Poor old man, I wonder how he keeps up with her. _

The pinkette grunted when he kneeled down on the branch closest to the ground, letting himself settle and sling his legs over. Watching the scene at the base of the tree.

Gray seemed to be cussing out Loke in what sounded like _french?_ The syllables were harsh, hands on hips as he glared down at the younger boy. Today he wore a dark blue tank top, it was a slim fit and a pair of green cargo pants to complete the look. His leather walking boots were crusted with mud, which made Natsu snort as he remembered the incident. Erza had chewed Gray out when he went tumbling into a puddle of mud, it had rained all through the night and he was warned not to stray off the path. But _as the other boy claims- _he's done hikes all the time and he knows more about nature trails then her, he was quote on quote an _expert. _That was obviously proven wrong when he ended up trying to take a 'short cut' and got his feet stuck for at least 10 minutes. The Scarlet haired barbarian literally wrestled him free while Natsu and Loke cackled from the sidelines, his left shoe got left in the puddle and he proceeded to scream and scramble to get it back.

_Apparently those hiking boots costed quite a lot of Moolah~_

Natsu continued to listen to their conversation, finding Loke silently peering up at Gray with a witty look, hands pulled into his green winter coat and the fur hood was slumped on his head. The zip was undone to reveal a brown long-sleeved, muscle fit jumper. Dark grey jeans and old, sole torn trainers. As far as Natsu knows the other boy likes to make himself presentable, even a bit over the top with how much he likes to stare in the mirror and kiss his reflection. _Ew. _But as of right now, he looked tired and his face started to sink irritably as Gray went on and on with _whatever he was saying. _

Its a mystery how he's only wearing a tank top in the chill of the morning air, _you can't fool me I know damn well your a descendant of Jack Frost_. Apparently it's going to heat up later but his unconscious shivers beg to differ.

Anyone could guess that Loke isn't a morning person with how his glasses began to slowly fall further and further down the bridge of his nose. He's more of a night owl. _Or well, a wild cat who likes to stay up and party as long as he wants. _

Natsu decided to play a quick game of eye-spy with himself- _something, reddd~ _

Aha! He glanced at Erza would stood further down the trail, back turned as she spoke quietly into the walkie talkie. His grin ripped into a Cheshire smile, eyebrows wiggling as he quickly shifted himself down the branch so that he was directly behind Gray. The other didn't notice his presence glaring over him, still pestering Loke who found Natsu much more interesting. They both shared a large cheeky smirk, the prankster pinkette sluggishly twisted so his back faced the two.

_It's go time._

He let himself drop back, body flying as he locked his knees around the branch to stay on the branch. The world titled and he was upside down, his hood fell to expose his cherry pink strands, pointing towards the ground in wild spikes. He was eyeing the back of Gray's neck, trying not to breathe heavy in case the puffs of hot air spooked the boy into turning around. Natsu peaked over his victims shoulder at Loke who bit his lip, hand clasping over his mouth to hide his impish giggles. Placing a finger over his lips to silently shush him, wiggling his fingers in mockery before taking a deep breathe-

"WHAT UP, MOTHERFUCKER!!"

Natsu could've sworn he burst a lung from his loud crow-like laughter, Gray squeaked _actually squeaked like a piglet on helium! _Before yelping and jumping face first into Loke as a way to _escape _the monster that spooked him. Both boys were on the floor, limbs tangled as they tried to remove themselves from each other. Ending up with Gray stepping on Loke's navel and Loke elbowing Gray in the throat. Their hacks and yells of pain made Natsu cry from how funny his little scheme turned out. He didn't notice when everyone went quiet, he just couldn't stop laughing. Eyes slowly peeling open, only to find his hoodie grabbed in strong pale hands.

He squawked at being pulled by his shirt off his perch, hands flapping to hold onto something- anything-

"AH!"

Natsu groaned at the air leaving his chest, the back of his head pounding at the white sparks behind his eyes.

"Karma asshole."

"J-jódete!"

Writhing in the dirt and rocking back on his heels as he went to sit up, hissing at the ache in his back. Eyes like guns as he pinned Gray with a look, before he could spit out another slur his eyes blinked at the light blinding him. Following the sparks until he was looking at a silver necklace, a cross pendant dangling in the sunlight. The jewellery was pinned around Gray's neck who was looking down at him smug.

"Nice necklace.."

He could've bit his tongue at how he just lets himself spout random thoughts that spin in his head. Natsu didn't even flinch away when the other boy gaped slightly, before finding the rocks under his shoes more interesting.

"Thanks?"

_Awkward. _The pinkette pushed himself up onto his feet, flicking away any pieces of dust and picking the leaves out of his hair. Loke came barrelling over, cheering at his master plan succeeding, in turn he grinned big, fangs and all. After a few mindless chatter Erza came charging over, screaming how they have 10 minutes to make it back to the dining hall in time for kayaking. The gravel beneath his shoes trembled from the force of them sprinting through the forest, jumping up and over small bumps on the road. Splashing in the water banks that broke off from nearby ponds, by the time they made it back they had a couple minutes to spare. Everyone was crowded around the outside sitting area of the hall, taking up all the benches while others stood or lay in the grass.

Natsu was sweating, the other two boys appeared to be in the same condition apart from Erza who looked completely calm and collected. _What the hell is she?! A machine?! Some kind of weapon of war? She's not even breathing heavy._

Most people have come to know that Scarlet is a woman of mystery. The pinkette shook the wet out of his hair, wanting nothing more than to rip his hoodie off, but he didn't know if it was needed for going out in the river. He left it on, hands on hips as he looked around himself. Gray and Loke took to laying face first in the dirt, he snorted at how pitiful they appeared. And Erza once again disappeared, he wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Hey, Natsu!"

Turning to face the stairs that led to the dining hall, a small group wondered over to where he stood.

"Yo.."

Lucy came skipping over, hair pulled into a high side ponytail held together with a light _pink! _scrunchie. Arms clad in a brown, cropped suede jacket with silver buttons that matched her light grey hoodie. It was knee length, stretching over her slim form letting her black shorts peak out. Red socks were folded up her heels and hung over brown ankle boots. The laces tied neatly into bows- _why am I noticing these small details?... damn those legs._

He had to actually shake his head to get his thoughts together. Biting his gums sharply with how much of a creep he was, he licked his bottom lip before smiling shakily.

"You excited?"

_WHAT?!_

"Huh?"

She pouted cutely, her two golden curls swaying at the motion before setting back in place to frame her cheek bones.

"The kayaking, are you excited about going out on the boats?"

_Oh, that?_

"O-oh yeah, it seems like fun."

Lucy smiles at his stutter, turning to face Levy who looked haggard, he spotted who was beside her before looking back in pity. _Anyone would be exhausted just being around Cana for a few minutes. _

"Hey Nat! Heard that Erza took ya on the trail this morning."

_Fuck she noticed I was here-_

_"_Yeah it was cool, I snapped a few shots of the landscape-"

"Oooh can I see? Are you a photographer?"

He cut off his gurgle before it escaped his throat. Breath coming up short when Lucy poked at his shoulder, he paused and waited for himself to break out of his haze. Natsu turns to face the girl who only came up to his chin in height.

"Uh sure. I'm not a photographer, I just like taking pictures on my phone, _I wouldn't mind having a camera of my own someday though."_

He let his words drag on as he pulled out his phone to show her the picture he took earlier, trying not to shudder when her face leans over his shoulder. She stood on her tip toes, he chuckled warmly before bringing the phone closer to her level. Lucy glared half-heartedly before her chocolate orbs widened at the photo-

"Wow"

Her small hands clasped onto the phone, _I don't think she even realised. _Her temple was practically glued to the screen, eyes full of awe as she quickly dragged Levy to take a look at the image. The other girl whines before giving up on escaping the blondes grasp, swivelling when she glanced at the picture. Both stood in child-like wonder before asking how he was able to take this beautiful photo of the sky. He gave a quick explanation of how he climbed the tree to catch the image at this angle. Levy giggled in embarrassment, claiming how there was no way she'd be able to climb a tree that high. Lucy whispered to him how she still needs a booster seat for the car- until the blue haired pixie went to strangle the taller blonde.

Natsu watched the two try to kill each other. Jumping back from Cana who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to put him in a chokehold. Her explanation for why she did this, because she can.

Mira, Juvia and Erza soon joined them, the Scarlet haired knight confessing how she left them to find the girls instead. Natsu almost sighed tiredly when she went ahead and cried about leaving them all alone in a crowd of strangers. _Your still practically a stranger too ya know. _

He didn't dare say a word in fear of ending up like Gray who told her to stop sobbing like a baby. The poor poor boy ended up being held up by Loke, blue in the face from receiving a mean left hook to the stomach. Both he and Lucy shrivelled up at the scene, quietly forming a plan on how to avoid provoking the red haired berserker. _But it's impossible, that chick is too unpredictable. _

Gajeel found their little possee a few minutes later. Natsu tried, he really did try to act unaffected by him showing up but, all that flashed through his head was guilt. Guilt, guilt, guilt over and over. He wished he could be Juvia who ended up chatting cheerfully to his cousin, but the scene from last night came crashing through him. Before he could let the darkness of his regret seep into his lungs, Makarov came rolling out of the dining hall. Buzzing with cheer, _or maybe alcohol, _as he came flying over towards a bench. He flicked at a group occupying the seats, telling them to move but was interrupted by that giant, blonde teen from yesterday afternoon who came charging over. Grinning cheekily as he literally-_literally- _picked up the old man from the back of his shirt, who yelped and roared in fury at the teasing. He was dropped onto the table top and then proceeded to cuss out the boy as everyone laughed at the scene.

He even heard Lucy snicker at his profanity.

Makarov got a hold of himself before thanking another tall teen with lush green hair who handed him a microphone.

"Hello everyone how has your morning been? Good I hope! Did you all get a chance to check out the camp?"

Many answered with a few nods and shouts of cheer. Natsu took a quick glance at his cousin who stood a few spaces away, looking broody as usual. Even with Juvia clapping beside him. Gajeel didn't bother coming on the walk with them this morning, even with Erza commanding him to do so he just left and headed over to go on an adventure of his own. It made his chest tight, even as he rubbed at his sternum to ease the burn.

"Splendid! Now then, what's going to happen is you'll all part yourselves into either groups of three or two. We only have two and three seated canoes and you're not allowed to be in a boat on your own. So you can all decide who to partner yourselves with as we head over to the shed, me and the other cabin staff will help distribute the kayaks. When you get your canoe head over to the edge of the lake and there Laxus will wait to help roll your boats over-"

'Laxus' then proceeded to stand up on the bench really quick and wave, letting people know who he was. Natsu was caught off guard when it was the tall blonde who introduced himself.

"You'll also receive a life jacket from Erza when we head over to the shed-"

Erza did the same as Laxus, letting people know who she was.

"You must wear them at all times is that understood?!"

Everyone nodded and gave an affirmative.

"Good-"

Makarov went ahead and recalled all the rules and safety precautions. Telling us how to steer our boats and what to do if we tip over, it shouldn't be so bad considering we're only going to be floating along the lake and taking smooth paths around the river. Avoiding all the rocky bends since there's a lot of us and to go exploring the more dangerous parts of the waters we needed to sign up first. Some groups opted out of going on the lake while others chose to schedule for a different day. Makarov wasn't heading out on the water so he would keep an eye on those who decided to stay behind. The cabin staff would take them out on the kayaks and he only knows Mira and Erza as staff members and now Laxus, he hasn't met any others as of yet.

Gramps asked those who chose to stay behind to stand to the side as he wrote down their names on a clipboard, at that point Natsu zones out. If he was being honest he wasn't feeling the best this morning, he rarely does but today was different. His chest was stiff and with the hoodie on he felt sticky with sweat, he usually doesn't get so hot even when running around, it's just how he was.

But even so, the fact that he hasn't been sleeping well hasn't helped either. He was feeling tired, and his head was aching. It didn't hurt but it was starting to become irritating. But it was probably the lingering pain from when Gray pulled him off the branch and he hit his head. And the loss of breathe was probably the cause of that too, and he's always had restless sleeps. He felt shitty last night, that didn't put him in a good mood when he suddenly blinked and the sun came up. Not catching much sleep at all and groaning in pent up frustration at how exhausted he really felt. He thought maybe having some breakfast would make him feel better, but when he had looked down at his plate he almost threw it off into the lake. It made him feel sick, which was saddening because he really enjoyed Mira's cooking last night. But he just wasn't up for it, which is why he was excited to go running around the forest to clear his head.

He gasped when Loke and Gray practically jumped on him and started dragging him to where everyone else was following Makarov and Erza. He didn't even notice when it was time to go. When they made it over to the large shed, they made a clear path so those who had a kayak could pass and make their way back to the lake. After a few minutes a red boat was handed off to them, the boys were able to place the boat on the ground before throwing their life jackets on. Natsu left his unstrapped for now as they carried the canoe back up the trail, his hands started to tremble at the weight, his shoulders burned and his fingers were slipping. He kept adjusting his hold but his muscles started to tremble, lucky for him they had made it to the lake. He all but dropped the luggage completely, sighing in relief without the weight pulling him down.

"Well that was fun..."

The pinkette glared back at Loke who chuckled and huffed before wiping his brow. Removing his steamed glasses to wipe at them too. The sun was high in the sky and it was starting to get warm, Natsu went to peel off his hoodie when he felt something wobble in the pocket. _Shit._

His phone was still on him, in all this time and showing off his photos he fucking forgot to put it back in the cabin. Groaning at his own stupidity he ignored Gray asking him why he was bitching. He didn't answer, just deciding whether or not to run back to the cabin or just hope for the best and try not to fall in the water. He looked at the other two boys before kissing his teeth, _fuck that I'm definitely gonna end up stranded in the lake. _

Before he could try and make a run for it he came to a halt.

Juvia sat silently on the bench opposite the water, watching everyone run pass with their kayaks. She had her sky blue hair tied up in half up space buns, the curls dropping off her shoulders in waves. She wore a white crop top with spaghetti straps and a pair of loose pink shorts, feet clad in black trainers. She hugged her arms and let her ankles lock together.

Natsu raises an eyebrow when she forcefully looks down at her knees. His curiosity got the better of him and he quickly jogged over to the girl.

"Hey Juvia.."

She flinched at the sound before peering up at him with wide glassy eyes. He gaped at the sight, feeling awkward with how scared she looked wondering if he did something wrong.

"Are you okay?.."

Stupid question he knows because she obviously wasn't but it's that typical type of shit to ask right?

"I-I'm fine..."

She was quick to reply but her mouth still sat agape and the corners of her lips flickered, muscles spasming with small jittery movements. Now he was concerned. She looked as if she was having trouble speaking, wanting to say more but couldn't. He turned back to find that everyone was focused on getting their boats and putting on their life jackets. He wanted to ask what was really wrong but her eyes told him a different story, like she was trying to anchor herself to the bench.

"You're uh...you're not going? To the- out on the lake I mean?"

He was so bad at this.

Juvia shook her head tentatively, trying to let the ground swallow her up. He swallowed back some spit, desperately wanting to reach out and help her but she seemed like a completely different person to how she was before. And that scared him.

"Are you sure yo-"

"I-I'm fine r-r-r... really I d-don't want t-t-t-t... t-t-to go."

The air between them was heavy, filled with so much tension. Something was happening that was out of his control and he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave her alone when she seemed so frail.

"It's alright I got her, I'm staying behind to help make lunch. You want to help me out Juvia?"

Mira came strolling over, she spoke like her usual self but their was an undertone of softness to it. The poor girl nodded shakily, her fingers were gripping into her arms so hard Natsu was afraid the skin would bleed. He looked at the other who came to his aid, she patted his shoulder and told him to head back, before he went he asked Mira to take care of his phone which she took gently. He would've given her the hoodie too but he seemed to of outstayed his welcome, something was happening that he wasn't apart of and he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

He scampered back to Gray and Loke who were less then happy with having to turn the canoe with just the two of them. Proceeding to tell him that he definitely has to help out now with steering the kayak. They pushed the front of the boat into the water before tightening up their life jackets. With the extra fitting he was sure to bake in his clothes, but Natsu just shrugged off the heat.

Each of them placed their feet in the cockpits one at a time, Gray was in front while Loke was at the back. They straightened their legs and started to slide into the seat, needing to bend their knees slightly to get their legs under the thigh braces. _I'm surprised we didn't have much trouble since we were just told how to do this. _

He spoke to soon, they ended up desperately trying to push themselves off the sand using the paddles to dig their way off the beach but couldn't. Loke whined when he was told to put some back into it, complaining that his arms were tired.

"You're a joke you know that?"

"I'm not the only one in this thing, you guys are shit at this too!"

_He does have a point._

Before they could start a brawl while still being beached like whales on the sand, their kayak was pushed harshly from the back. Loke screamed like a school girl while Natsu turned round to slap him over his head, pausing when he saw Laxus pushing the canoe lazily off the shore.

He was a very tall and muscular young man, laughing orange eyes staring back, blonde hair slicked back, many strands pointing backwards in a messy undercut similar to his own. While Laxus's resembled more of a Mohawk,_ but not a bad looking Mohawk, only rare people in the world can pull one of those off. _His right eye had a sharp painful lightning bolt shaped scar- _holy fuck it's Harry Potter-_

"Do you know about platform nine and three- woah!"

They were pushed all the way out into the water where they were carried to join those on the lake. Loke almost went flying out of the kayak after the final push, hands gripping tightly onto the paddle as he quickly fixed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Hey cherrybomb!"

_Fuck I hate that name._

"Hey Cana."

A canoe glided beside them, floating on the water. Cana was at the back, Lucy was in the middle and Levy was at the front. And the pixie looked shit scared at being the one to lead them around the river. Natsu caught a glimpse of their life jackets, the blondes was right around her bust but the belt seemed to slip under her chest rather than over it, making her cleavage pop.

"Hey watch where your looking, those twin peaks are only for me to look at-"

"Cana shut the fuck up!"

He blinked at the vicious slurs rushing from the golden girls mouth, her cheeks spotting a flashing red as she glared back at the brunette. Levy sighed and asked God why she had to be stuck with these two idiots. Lucy went to reach over and poke her back for the insult, but she could barely reach the petite girl. She fell short and began wiggling her fingers in determination, trying to desperately grab at the back of her head. Natsu cackled when Levy turned to grin smug as shit back at the blonde who yelled in frustration.

Loke tried to reach over and smack Levy for her only to have his hand bitch slapped with a paddle that the pixie brought out of the lake. She let the oar fall back down and splash Natsu and Loke who has a mouth full of water. Cana shrieks with laughter when she saw how flat my hair was, I shook myself like a wet dog feeling warm when Lucy squealed with giggles. Loke ruined the moment by just up and _spitting _at Levy who shouted in horror.

Before they could capsize our boat Gray told everyone to shut up and listen to Erza who was watching them up ahead. Her left eye was flickering in fury that she kept sealed shut behind a metal cage, the other girl in the canoe sweat dropped and tried to calm the red head down. She had long straight emerald hair that was tied in a big loose braid, two strands framed her sharp face. Violet eyes glittered with amusement.

Erza huffed.

"Alright listen up everyone! We're going to split up in groups, one will follow me and Bisca the other follow Laxus and Freed!"

And that was it. No one even bothered to ask any questions, Erza proceeded to paddle away with Bisca helping the rest of the way. In the end they were able to split themselves up and ended up following Erza since it was the best bet, she was assigned to their cabin so why not.

They floated along the stream on their journey.

The lake lay silver in the bright light of the sun, the rippled water ran right into the crevices, washing the soil from the rocks. Around the edges stood pine, chaotic in their spacing and leaning over the river above them. Here and there he needed to lower his head to peak through the thick ivy that dangled over him. A couple of hours had passed with all of them gliding along the surface, taken back by the scenery as Erza pointed out different spots along the river bank. She even revealed a secret waterfall, a curtain of water came rushing over the grey rocks as if it were being poured by a giant bucket that can never be emptied.

It was hidden behind fallen trees and vines that covered the entry, needing to push away at the green to pass through. They drifted in their kayaks in a massive pool of water, pebbles and large boulders shaping the pond. At the edge in front of them was the stream crashing over the top of the cliff. It was slow-flowing and lax by nature, the sound of water clashing together echoed around them but it wasn't deafening. It was a peaceful setting, a spot that Erza promised to show later on that day in their free time. Something he was looking forward to.

The journey was great, he wished he was able to catch a few photos but he spoke too soon. Now he was glad he didn't bring his precious phone.

Loke yawned widely and proceeded to lean towards the side of the boat, they wobbled-

"Loke stop being an idiot and help paddle backwards!"

Gray was becoming impatient as they started to rock, Natsu began to join in to move them back so they could turn but Loke either ignored them or was zoned out. His hips suddenly felt cold before looking down and finding water filling the boat-

"Oh god we're gonna die!"

And that fact was proven.

Gray was furiously slapping the oar against the water trying to save himself while Loke was hand scooping as much water as he could from the canoe and Natsu just accepted his fate. _Welp, I'm doing just fine, I lied I'm dying inside. _

They were slowly sinking and Loke thought to abandon ship while trying to free his legs from the cockpit-

"AH shit shit SHIT!"

All he could see was white as the back of the kayak sunk and it twisted, flipping them into the lake. _What the fuck just happened? _He couldn't see he could only move around and flail like a fish out of water before he ended up seeing the world again. _Ugh, that was like being born._

He popped up above the surface coughing in alarm at suddenly being tossed into the river. He found Gray a few spaces away gasping and Loke was just laying on his back using his life jacket to aid him. Natsu couldn't even focus, he was cold and in shock.

"H-holy fuck I think I was just baptised-"

"LOKE YOUR A DEAD MAN!"

The boy who somehow still had his glasses tried to doggy paddle away, chin bobbing over the waves while Gray leapt from the water like a fucking dolphin and started to drown him. Loke tried to escape the attack but Natsu grabbed at his kicking feet, tugging him back to push him down into the water. They didn't even notice those laughing and watching the murder. Lucy, Levy and Cana were just behind them and was dying from how much they were cackling.

That was until a certain brunette completely lost her mind-

"Woo! Alright let's just be crazy!"

She sneakily pulled the canister from her cleavage and chugged it all down before licking her lips. She just threw the empty jug into the lake.

"Cana what the hell?!"

Levy and Lucy watched in confusion before their faces warped to one of terror when the brunette went to free her feet from her seat.

"No!"

"Cana stop it!"

"I can't be stopped bitch!"

Cana ended up flinging herself from the boat which then made it rebound and rikashay back to flip over. Lucy and Levy's curses were cut off with a mouth full of water before they breached the surface. Levy found the empty canister and threw it at the back of the drunks head, it bounced off and Cana swam back at the pixie. And both tried to drown each other while Lucy clings to the bottom of the kayak, watching and cheering Levy on.


End file.
